Eelizabeth's Tale
by YOSHIKIRB
Summary: Elizabeth Vance has been transformed into an eevee during a freak accident with her father's experiment. Now she, her best friend Jon, and her strange pet jolteon Flashbolt, must travel to the hall of origin to seek help from the council of legends.
1. Strange machine

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak, or any of their affiliates, or any of the pokemon related names mentioned in this fanfic.

**1**

"I'm home!" Elizabeth shouted as she walked through the door of her house. She was a 16 year-old, kind girl, relatively tall, about 5'6'', with brunette hair and deep blue eyes.

"How was school today?" Elizabeth's mother asked from the kitchen. Elizabeth didn't say anything, she knew that her mother knew that she didn't like school. Not that she wasn't smart, she was actually very bright, she just didn't like it. "Oh." her mother sighed.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's still at work. He's doing one of those _crazy_ projects of his."

Elizabeth groaned. Her father was a scientist, although she considered him almost a mad scientist. He always was working on something to bridge the gap between humans and pokemon , although that mostly ended in disaster. His one claim to fame was his study on pokemorphs and accelerated change into one, but he could never replicate that success on other projects. Luckily, that success alone was enough to fund their family for a _long_ time.

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged, and she went upstairs to her room, not because she particularly liked her room, but because it was also the room of "Jolteon!" Jolteon was her pet, and had been since Elizabeth was 4. "Hey! How are you?" Jolteon barked a response. "Good! It's been miserable in school since they stopped allowing people to bring in pokemon. I'd have gone crazy by now if it weren't for Jon. You're lucky that you get to stay here all day." Jolteon gave a few happy yips.

"Elizabeth!" her mother hollered up to her "Go say hello to your father! Remember that business trip he and I are taking?" Elizabeth groaned and reluctantly made her way to the basement, which, she had to give her dad credit, had been converted into a nice lab.

She said hello to her father, surprising him. "Whoa! Oh, hi. Hey, check out what I just completed." He pulled a tarp off of something, although the tarp was unnecessary to even have been put on, had he really just finished it. "Behold!" underneath was a rather impressive machine, however, having seen so many, Elizabeth seemed unimpressed. "This may be the greatest invention since the pokeball itself! I've combined…" Her father rambled about it, but Elizabeth wasn't listening. There was something odd about the mechanism; it gave her a feeling, one she didn't like.

"Um okay, that's great, dad." She hurried upstairs, and the rest of the evening proceeded normally.

***

Elizabeth was lying in bed with Jolteon, trying to shake the feeling that had stuck with her since she saw her father's contraption. "Jolteon," she whispered, shaking her pet, "Wake up." Jolteon roused and hopped off of the bed, followed by his owner, "Come on. Let's go check out dad's machine. I'm curious." They both went down to the basement. When they got there, they both looked around at the odd apparatus. "Oh, this machine will never work." She plugged it into a wall outlet. "There. _Now_ it'll work. Wonder what it does."

The two looked around at it again. This time it was Jolteon's turn to spot something. He barked and Elizabeth walked to where he was, and saw a handle. "Good, that's good." She tuned it and pulled and part of the machine swung open like a door. Most likely because it _was_ a door. She stepped inside. She had been warned not to play with her father's projects, and she learned her lesson when one of them force-fed her chople berries. And yet she was standing inside a machine that could do who-knows-what.

Quickly and suddenly, the door slammed shut when Elizabeth leaned against a button. She whirled around and tried to open it, but it was locked. She was trapped. She smelled something, and looked up. To her chagrin, a strange, glowing orange gas was being pumped into the area that she was. She tried to hold her breath, but eventually she had to breathe, and she hoped that the gasses weren't poison. They weren't. In fact, they gave Elizabeth a tingling sensation throughout her body, and she could not help laughing, and inhaling more of the mysterious fumes. That was the easy part. The tingling continued, especially around her neck, but there was also pain. Her fingers felt like they were being pressed together, her ears being pulled like taffy, a small feeling of dampness on her hands and nose, her nose as it elongated along with the rest of her face. But the worst part, she felt a great buildup of pressure below her back, but just above her hindquarters, and the pressure kept building and building and building until it tore right through her skin, which needless to say was quite painful. Then her insides felt like they were swirling, and her entire body was being compressed.

After a minute or two more of this, the sounds of the whirring machine and Elizabeth's screams both died down. The door opened, and Elizabeth was on the floor of it, passed out. Confused, her Jolteon pulled her back up to her room.

***


	2. Jon

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**2**

Elizabeth awoke on her side, curled up. "_*groan*_ That was a crazy drea-" she stopped, everything else sounded normal, but what she had meant to be a groan had ended up sounding more like a pitiful whimper. She tried again, which yielded the same results. "Odd." She didn't feel very tired, so she sat up, or at least tried. She found that it was difficult to move her arms and leg in any direction other than inward and outward. She figured she was just stiff. She rolled over on her back, but that was also hard for her, as every time she tried, she rolled on to something, which hurt, so she stopped. She reasoned that it was the sheets on her bed that she was rolling on top of, but this felt somewhat different. She turned her head to look, feeling something like a scarf around her neck, which she ignored. She looked and saw something that looked like a tail. But it was not yellow and lacked the spiky quality that Jolteon's tail had, more of a fluffy brown look, Elizabeth was confused. She followed it with her eyes back to… _What is that?_ she wondered. She looked at it now, getting annoyed at the scarf-like object around her neck, shocked that it led right back to her. "Wha? Why would it… Oh no." She looked at herself. "No. This is _not_ happening to me. No no no no no NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The last 'no' came out sounding more like a howl. "I'm an EEVEE?! How did… The gas… dream…" She started sobbing into her new paws. Several thoughts of her plight flew through her head. _What will mom and dad think? I can't go to school like this! Everyone will laugh at me! How am I gonna get back to myself?!_ Her last question hit her like a pile of bricks. She started sobbing even more uncontrollably now. She felt her tail between her legs now, which didn't help her feel much better.

***

After about 15 minutes of feeling sorry for herself and crying in her room, Elizabeth had resolved to think of some way to get back to her human form again. Unfortunately, being an eevee was pretty distracting and made it difficult for her to think. "Come on Elizabeth," she muttered to herself while pacing across the floor of her room, which she had quickly found was nearly impossible to do on two legs, and reluctantly starting to walk quadruped, "you won't be an eevee for the rest of your life. You just need to think! Ugh!" she growled, her tail swishing between her feet. "This is pointless! I can't think like this!"

An idea popped in her mind as soon as the words left her mouth. She ran, stumbling a little at first, to the kitchen. "Wow, this is further away than usual." She said as she got to the counters. Then she remembered that she was now only about a foot tall. Sighing, she managed to clamber up on top of a counter, though not without some difficulty. Maneuvering around the sink, she got to the cordless phone that her mother had put there several months ago. Remembering her parents, she silently thanked Mew that they had gone to Saffron City for the weekend. Discarding this thought, she picked the phone up in her mouth, put it down so that the buttons were facing upwards, the dialed with her nose, putting the phone on speaker in the process.

"_Hello?"_ the voice on the other end asked.

"Jon! You have to get over here. Now!" She and Jon had been best friends for as long as she could recall, and she was confident that he was the only one that would be nice enough, and _crazy_ enough, for that matter, to believe and understand her position.

"_Whoa, hold on there Elizabeth. What's the matter? Are you okay?"_

"Um…" she thought about screaming, 'NO I'M NOT OKAY!! I'M A FLIPPIN' **EEVEE**!!!' but realized it would make her sound even more crazy that she would sound like already. "…S- sorta. There's no time for me to explain right now, and you'd think I was insane…well more insane than I usually am, if you didn't see for yourself. So I repeat, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"_Uh, okay…"_ he hung up.

_He thinks you're crazy insane! Now he'll never come!_ said a voice in her head who's point was quickly dismissed. Her stomach growled. She felt an urge coming from the same place as the voice telling her to go hunt or forage, which Elizabeth found odd. She shook the idea out of her head, instead walking over to a strawberry pie that her mother had left out to cool. _Well, I'm still alive, albeit, not in the same way as before. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that I still need to eat._ she theorized as she munched on the pie.

A few minutes passed before Jon came walking through her door, as Elizabeth thanked herself for not locking it the night before. Jon was a well-built boy, tall, with black hair and dark hazel eyes. Handsome would be the bet word to describe him. "Hellooooo? Elizabeth? Hello? Where are you Ellie?" he shouted into the house, every second prepared to feel his friend jump and land on his back, which of course never happened.

He walked into the kitchen, spotting a small, cowering eevee on the counter, with a strawberry-stained muzzle. "Oh?" he said as he came closer. "Did Jolteon have puppies? Is _that_ what she was calling me about? Oh well, I _have_ needed an umbreon for a while." He pulled something from his pocket, which was a small sphere. A pokeball. The eevee's ears and tail stuck straight up. Jon thought that it would bolt, but it just sat there, looking scared. He put the pokeball back in his pocket, and immediately the eevee seemed calmer. "I suppose I should check if it's all right with Elizabeth, wherever she is." he mumbled, although Elizabeth, with her now improved hearing, heard every word

"I'm down here." she said shyly. Jon stopped and looked around in the direction of the voice. "Here." she repeated louder.

Now Jon looked straight at the eevee, confused. "Did- nah, that's impossible. Pokemon can't-"

"Talk?" Elizabeth finished, "Well, that's true, seeing as I'm not really a pokemon." She stated, sounding reassuring to herself.

Jon's eyes were as wide as… well something really wide. "But that's… Oh, I get it. I'm just… insane!"

"No, you're not. Jon, it's me."

He leaned in close. "Ellie?" Elizabeth nodded solemnly. "But you… and the…Y- you're an eevee?"

"Yeah, it stinks."

Jon put his hands on his face, looking totally baffled. "This is crazy. You're crazy. _Everything_ about this is crazy!"

"Jon, let me explain." And she proceeded to retell everything that had taken place between seeing the machine and calling him.

When she stopped talking, they sat in silence for a while. Then, Jon spoke. "That… whoa. This is just-"

"Crazy, I know." Elizabeth interrupted again, looking worried. "That's why I called you over. One, to make sure I wasn't going mad, which I was pretty sure I wasn't already, especially after walking on all fours for several minutes. And second, I need you to help think of some way to get me back to normal. I would have thought of it on my own, but the fur and the paws and the tail did little to help me concentrate. So please, I can't have you freaking out right now."

Jon shook his head, still in shock. "Okay. I mean, I can't think of anything else that I could do to help right now…" he thought for a minute or so. "The machine! Maybe if it did this to you, it could reverse it too."

Elizabeth shrugged, "Worth a shot, I suppose. It isn't like there's any better idea floating around." Jon started to walk towards the basement. Elizabeth stopped for a second. "Wait." She said after him.

Jon turned around. "Yes?"

"It embarrasses me to ask, but… carry me please. I can't go down stairs as well as before, in fact I toppled head over, um, back paws just trying to get down here. That, and my little legs can't move as fast, so-"

"Stop." Jon interrupted, "It's okay." He smiled and picked up the eevee in two hands, holding her against his stomach. Elizabeth sighed, blushing. Jon started to pet her head and scratch her behind the ears.

"Hey! Stop petting me!" Elizabeth said to Jon "I'm not an animal!" Jon continued. "You're messing up my fur… and it feels sooooo goooood…" she relaxed and sighed.

When they got down to the laboratory, Jolteon was sitting there, waiting for them. Jon put Elizabeth down and she went over to where he was. "Hello Elizabeth." He said with a relaxed grin on his face.

Elizabeth hopped backwards in surprise "Yeah, you can understand pokemon now," Jolteon continued, "It's just set in your mind, so you might as well get used to it." he said, tapping his head. "Anyway, the machine won't help you any, it's completely fried. Sorry."

Elizabeth looked at him in horror of what she had just heard. She ran around to the back of the machine, seeing a large chunk of it where she last night plugged it in, was black and charred. "NO!!" She screamed, barking a bit.

Jon rushed over to where he had heard the cry coming from. "Elizabeth! Are you alright?" he looked at the black part of the machine. "Oh." His expression saddened.

"What am I gonna do now?!" Elizabeth shouted, "I can't live my entire life looking like _this_!"

Jon sighed. Elizabeth sniffled. Jolteon had an idea. "I'm sorry you're like this, I truly am. It's nice that you can finally understand what I'm saying, but I can't have an eevee be my owner. Already, by instinct I feel like treating you like a child, as that is what nature intends. But I have heard of cases such as yours, and I may have a solution."

Elizabeth perked up at that. "What is it? I can be myself again?!"

"I believe it is possible. Difficult yes, but I think that we may need to seek out the council of legends!"

Elizabeth cocked her head. "Who?"

***


	3. The council of legends

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**3**

Mew was pacing through midair. He looked out at the council, almost every legendary in existence was there. "The picture is not good, legendaries. The humans are becoming more and more sophisticated in the capture and 'domestication' of many pokemon. In fact, you have likely noticed the absence of several of our own." Most of the pokemon glanced towards the empty seats of Regice, Regirock, Latias, and Heatran. "I know that we are all against it, but if these things don't end soon, say, a century or two, we may have to sweep the chess board completely."

"The philidor position?!" asked Jirachi .

"…No. I'm referring to our last resort plan." Mew glanced at Uxie.

"You _can't_ make me open them." Uxie said, crossing his arms

"Oh, _I_ sure can!" Palkia suggested.

"No, Palkia, there's no need for that. At least, not yet. Celebi, go 400 years in the future and see if we are going to wipe their memories."

"You got it Mew." Celebi disappeared, reappearing a fraction of a second afterwards. "No, we haven't done it yet, but Latias is back." Latios smiled. "Right now, apparently, there are more timely matters to attend to."

"Make sure I know what they are." Celebi sighed, disappearing again, this time to the past to tell Mew what he had learned before actually learning it. Again, he reappeared right after leaving. "Well, it seems it's happened again." There were whispers of confusion throughout the council. "Another transformation. This time it's professor Vance's daughter." A collective groan arose from several areas. "Elizabeth," Mew let the name sink in, "has been changed into an eevee. However, it seems that she knows a certain, _knowledgeable_ jolteon. I don't think I need to remind you his name."

Several pokemon looked at Uxie again. "What? We made a bet, he won, and I gave him a little insight, totally fair."

"I told you all from the start that these humans are nothing but trouble!" Mewtwo yelled telepathically.

Squabbling and shouting broke out throughout the hall of origin. "SILENCE!" Arceus demanded, and all of the pokemon were effectively stopped, retaking their positions. "I know that it's always difficult to undo changes done to a human body, but this is already a time of difficulty, and if they have something good to offer, we may as well take it, despite Flashbolt's acquaintance with them."

"Thank you, Arceus." Mew said, coming forward. "Now we now that they will likely be coming for us soon, and although we do not know what they could offer us to consider helping with Elizabeth's position, I think that it is unlikely that Flashbolt would not inform her of the need of a bargaining chip. So it seems that we're in a bit of a zugzwang. We can attack, but risk losing something of potential value, or do nothing, allowing them to possibly inform the world of our existence. Any suggestions?"

"Why do you keep making chess references?" Lugia inquired.

"No reason, it's just a very strategic game, and I want to express our need of strategy."

"Perhaps Dialga could stop time, allowing us to search them of anything of use." Moltres suggested.

"I cannot recall any circumstance where stopping time has had a positive outcome." Dialga pointed out.

"Dialga is right." Celebi confirmed, "Although I do think that Moltres is on the right track. Logically, being a mostly compassionate organization, we will wait for them to come, and if something were to go wrong, I would go back in time to this session and warn you of such occurring. However, because I have not come yet, the most likely possibility is that nothing will go wrong."

"Good theory, Celebi. Your timeless knowledge has always been a good asset to this council. I also do not believe that they will try anything, not only out of fear, but the Vance family has never tried to do anything that would result in an unfortunate outcome for pokemon. If anything, they have greatly helped our species." Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the hall. "Very well. Arceus, would you kindly move us along to the next matter of discussion?"

***

"The council of who?" Jon asked confusedly after Elizabeth explained what Jolteon had said.

"That's what I thought. But from the Jolteon said it, I have a feeling that he has a lot more life experience than either of us, so I think we should trust him."

"Excuse me," Jolteon said, "I hate to interrupt, but I think that it would be a waste, now that you know the pokemon language, for me not to tell you that my real name is not that of my species. It's Flashbolt, and I would prefer it if you would refer to me as such." Elizabeth translated what she heard to Jon. "It would also be helpful to inform you of the location and purpose of the council. Could you go to your computer?"

***


	4. You are Elizabeth

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**4**

Jon picked Elizabeth back up, petting her again, and walked up to her room, where she kept a laptop.

"Believe it or not," Flashbolt explained, "the council has their own website, although only a select few are able to get in. Tell your friend to type in 'pokemonspecies+++.com/council&power/MAHLR/kirb'"

Elizabeth repeated the site to Jon, who typed it in. "This is just some fan website about pokemon conspiracy theories!"

_Conspiracy theories… like people turning into pokemon? _Elizabeth thought, rolling her now tall brown eyes.

"Tell him to sign in. Username, 'BlueblazerFlashbolt61' Blueblazer was my vaporeon sister." Elizabeth translated the instructions to Jon.

"Password?" Jon asked.

"What? Mew! Let me in! I don't need a password!" Flashbolt barked out. At the end of the sounds, the computer shuttered a bit and text came up on the screen. It read, ALRIGHT FLASHBOLT, YOU'RE IN. I'M STILL NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT, THOUGH. Then a completely different website came up. Its background was teeming with pictures of legendary pokemon.

"Whoa…" Jon said in surprise. "Yep, this is it." He scanned through the text on the screen. "Oh! I found it!" he looked down at Elizabeth, who was on the floor. "Sorry Ellie, you're not gonna like this. It says here that the next council meeting is 10 days from now. The problem is… it's on Mt. Coronet."

"MT. CORONET?!" Elizabeth shouted, "But we're in Vermillion! That's halfway around the globe! We'll never make it there in ten flippin' days! When's the next meeting after that?"

"Um, a decade from now," he saw the look of fear spread across Elizabeth's face. "And because I doubt you want to be a pokemon for another 3,650 days, I suggest we go now and ASAP."

"Y- Yeah. I certainly don't want to be an eevee _that_ long. Already my animal instincts are taking away some of my humanity. I keep thinking that I need to stay close to Flashbolt. And my tail seems to have a mind of its own." She said, glancing at her tail, which was wagging vigorously. "So…"

"So I guess we need to start packing. At least there's a ferry going to Canalave City two days from now. You have to admit, that _is_ convenient."

"I'm sorry to intrude on such a crucial moment in planning," Flashbolt interrupted, "but I suggest you have something to bargain with. The council takes pity on some, but if you aren't that lucky, then all the work you will have put in getting there will be for naught. Besides, they don't just meet on Mt. Coronet, they meet above the spear pillar, in the hall of origin. Do you have an azure flute to get in?"

"They _have_ to take pity on me!" Elizabeth said sadly. "If not for being an eevee, I bet that now that I actually am a puppy, that my puppy-eyes will be ten times as strong!"

"True, they most likely would, but not in the way you would like. In the last transformation instance I saw, they _did_ take pity on her, they wiped her memory, letting her live in peace as a normal, dumb pokemon."

Elizabeth looked mortified at the thought. Jon asked what Flashbolt had said, and Elizabeth repeated it, word-for-word. "Flashbolt! Don't scare eev- I mean, Elizabeth, like that!" He turned towards the scared looking eevee. "Sorry about that name mix- up, Ellie. I _will_ get us to that council, I give you my word." He said in a softer tone, his words radiating confidence. I have something that I think the council will be _very_ happy to see. As for the matter of getting to the hall of origin, we'll just fly up from the top of the spear pillar."

"No you won't." the jolteon sang mockingly. "I've known some starly that were naïve enough to try that once. Let's just say… they were never the same again. No, the only none way to get there is either for a legendary to take you there, which I have had the experience of before, or to use an azure flute. Now, all of the known azure flutes' powers have been depleted, and I doubt that you two are going to sit around praying that Entei will appear and let you ride on his back up to the hall or something, so that leaves us with a problem."

"I have a brandeis flute, that'll have to work." Jon replied. "Elizabeth, this will work. It has to. And if they want to do what that jolteon said," he glared towards where Flashbolt was sitting, "Then they'll have to do it over my dead body. And if worse comes to wear, I would gladly take your place for you. Ellie," he lifted up her head to where her gaze was straight into his eyes, "I'm doing this for both of us, and you're the only person I would do it for or with by my side. You are not just another eevee. You are Elizabeth Vance, my best friend."

"Thank you, Jon. I don't know what I'd do without you." Elizabeth declared, her deep brown eyes lit up and were locking with Jon's. She looked away suddenly. _Awkward…_ she thought, although she wanted to keep looking at those eyes that glowed with kindness and courage, things that all eevees admired, but especially Elizabeth. "I- um, we need to pack if we're taking the ferry." She said, sounding quiet and nervous.

Jon's smile drooped a bit. "Well you sure know how to ruin the moment. Okay, I'll pack up back at my house, and you and Flashbolt do what you can here. It's…" he looked down at his watch, "about 11:30 right now. I'll come back at four o'clock and tell my mom you invited me over or something. Call me if you need something, you have trouble with your pet, or if you're just scared. I'll spend the night here, and then I'll drive us to the boat in the morning. Bye." Then he walked out of the room and before too long, Elizabeth heard the front door shut. She sighed.

***


	5. Ellie and Latias

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**5**

Elizabeth's eyes were darting between the wall clock and her front door. It was almost 4:00, but Jon still wasn't there. She got worried. What if his parents had found out the truth and wouldn't let him go? What if he just abandoned her?! _No,_ she thought, _Jon isn't like that, and neither are his parents. He's going to be bursting through that door any minute now._ But it wasn't for fifteen more minutes until he did. "Jon!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran to him and began rubbing against his legs. "You scared me! I thought you weren't coming back! And I would stay as an eevee!"

Jon saw the worry in the eevee's eyes. "Hey," he said reassuringly, "I'm not that kind of person. It just…" he looked away, "I, um, it took longer than I thought it would to pack.

Elizabeth sensed that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but she was too overjoyed seeing him come back to think about it. "Oh, yeah, speaking of packing…" she ran on all fours to the kitchen, which she thought she saw Jon grin at, and came back with a small bundle in her teeth. "These are some things I thought that _I_, as a person, might need. Some clothes, for when I'm no longer furry, some money, ID, things like that." Jon put the items in his backpack. "By the way, Jon,"

"Hold on a sec." He finished putting the bundle away and rezipped his backpack. "Yes?"

"You'd better not plan on feeding me that junky pokemon food."

Jon ruffled her head fur, "Nah, I got stuff for both of us to eat. I did pack some though. It's not for you, unless of course you want it." He smirked "It's for my regular pokemon that I took on my pokemon journey last spring. You sure are lucky you have me as a partner, they should make traveling some areas easier. I think you should meet them. Come out guys!" he tossed several pokeball varieties into the air.

Beams of light shot from all of them, revealing a Pikachu, that looked high level, most likely his starter pokemon, along with a tropius, a lapras, and a togekiss. The last two pokeballs thrown were dusk balls, which Elizabeth reasoned held strong pokemon, due to their great capture potential when used at night. She was right. Out of one came a latias, which shocked Elizabeth that her friend had never mentioned to her that he had caught such a rare and powerful pokemon. Out of the other came a very large, almost unnaturally so, ninetails, whom Flashbolt ran up to.

"Well hello there!" he said kindly and with cunning, "Long time no see, eh? Aren't you a bit bigger that when I last saw you?"

"I, I don't remember you." It said, its voice a scared whisper. Flashbolt chuckled.

"Hey! Stay away from Ninetails! She's timid!" Jon announced as he shooed Flashbolt away. "You wouldn't happen to have a pokeball for him would you?"

"It's in the bundle I gave you." Elizabeth stated. Jon fished around in his pack until he found it. "Thanks Jon, I wouldn't want to put up with him all the way to Sinnoh. He makes a better pet when he stays quiet. But let him be until tomorrow."

"Suit yourself." Jon shrugged. "Make yourself acquainted with my pokemon." Jon walked away to the kitchen where he began to cook what, to Elizabeth and her improved senses, smelled like spaghetti.

She turned to face the pokemon. "Um, hey everyone. I'm Elizabeth."

The Pikachu stepped forward, "Elizabeth? That is name of Jon's friend. But you not human like Jon."

Elizabeth looked puzzled with the pikachu's impaired speaking. "Flashbolt?" She asked the jolteon. "Are all pokemon not as smart as you?"

Flashbolt sniffed indignantly. "I should sure hope not! Heck no, few are. Although I have met several alakazam, dragonite, laprases, and espeons that are. Other than them, no there are few others that reach my level of intelligence, with the exception of legendaries of course."

"Flashbolt!" Latias cried when she saw the eevee evolution. "I never thought that I'd have the pleasure of meeting you again!" She said angily. "I guess I'll just get you back now!"

"Stop!" Elizabeth cried when the legendary pokemon charged towards her pet. "He's helping me!"

Latias stopped in front of the girl. "You're nothing but a pitiful eevee. This is personal between me and Flashbolt." She looked closer at Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry. Upon closer inspection, I reason that you are Elizabeth Vance, the friend that Jon told us has been turned into a pokemon. Such a cruel fate for such a pretty girl."

"Tell me about it." she muttered.

"Oh? It seems you aren't taking this as seriously as you should. I don't think you understand. The longer you stay as a pokemon, the more of your humanity is drained away. The last girl that came was half mad by the time she got to us. We couldn't change her into a human in her state, so we…"

"I know, Flashbolt told me. Don't remind me of her fate. But you mean that if I stay a pokemon long enough, the mindset will stick?!"

"Don't worry, it would take about a year before you got to the point she was, your will is strong. Though I still would not take any unnecessary risks like evolution, capture, or just giving in to those instincts that you feel. Unless, do you want to be a pokemon?"

"No way! That's why we're going to such lengths to get the council's help."

"Okay. Though for a while, it will be good to have someone besides Lapras to have a civilized conversation with."

"Elizabeth!" Jon shouted from the kitchen, "Vittles are cooked and ready! You too, Latias!"

Elizabeth looked back to where Latias had been levitating, but instead saw _herself_, in human form. She thought how lucky Latias was to be able to change forms anytime she wanted, when she was trapped in an eevee's body.

"Oh," Latias said, and changed into a different girl, taller, but with flawless skin, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. "Sorry, your image was in my mind. I forgot that it would be upsetting to you. Not to mention how confused it would make Jon." she laughed.

"It's fine. It was kind of a relief to remember what I used to look like."

"Good!" the girl smiled widely. "Now come on! It's spaghetti, and I can't _remember_ when the last full meal, not counting that disgusting kibble that people give to pokemon, was!"

A faint smile passed Elizabeth's lips as she saw how peppy Latias was. _I wonder what an entire journey with her and the other pokemon will be like. It doesn't matter, anything to get back my old human form. But would I really give anything?_ She thought of Flashbolt, Jon, her parents. She shrugged, _That can wait. Right now I'm hungry!_ And she ran off to the table that Jon had set.

***


	6. Food and phonecalls

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**6**

"Wow, Jon, this looks great!" Elizabeth commented at the elegant spread of spaghetti, garlic bread, and fruit in front of her. "I did not know you could cook like this!" She was sitting on the table so that she could see Jon and Latias, along with being able to actually reach her food.

Jon put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat. "Thanks, Ellie. Spaghetti is the only restaurant-quality food I can make. I just tossed some noodles in a pot, and boom, it's done. Go ahead and dig in."

Elizabeth reached for the fork beside her, but realized that her paw wouldn't pick it up. "Um…"

"Yeah, I thought of that too. Just, go ahead and eat it like an eevee would. I promise not to laugh."

"I don't, but I'll try my best not to." Latias giggled.

"But- Oh all right." Elizabeth complied, and she went face down into the noodles before her. Jon and Latias picked up their silverware and twirled the spaghetti on it.

By the time they were both almost done, the eevee had been sitting quietly for a few minutes. Jon noticed this. "Wow, your appearance may have changed, but that doesn't appear to have put a damper on your appetite."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired angrily.

"Oh nothing like that, I've just never seen an eevee eat that much in such a short time."

"Well I'm totally full if it helps any." she declared.

"Me too." Jon and Latias said in unison. "Oh," Jon coughed "Well if that's the case, then I'll run over our plans for the trip. So tomorrow, we'll get up at around 8:00-ish, then we'll have about an hour to get stuff all ready and things like that. After that, I'll drive us over to the dock and buy tickets, and eventually we'll land in Canalave, from where we'll go to Jubilife, then Oreburgh, then take route 207 to Mt. Coronet, which we'll climb to the top of, play a little tune on my flute-"

"You have an azure flute?" Latias asked.

"The color is pretty close." he replied. "Then we'll bargain with the council to get you back to being human."

"It sounds so easy the way you say it." Elizabeth remarked, "But there is a flaw in the plan. You' already be carrying six pokemon, that's the legal amount. If you bring me and Flashbolt along, that's eight, someone is bound to notice that."

"True." Jon answered, "That's why Latias will take on your human form and use your ID. And you, I'm sorry to say, will have to pose as my pet."

"That is very offensive, but it sounds like it will work." Elizabeth said dryly. She hit herself on the head with her paw. "Ohmygosh. I forgot to tell mom and dad!"

"That you're an eevee now?" Latias asked in confusion. "I know I'm not human, but I don't think I would take that very well. They'd take it even worse than I would, since I've actually seen this happen."

"Yeah, but they're my parents. They deserve to know."

"Parents…" Latias whispered to herself, looking down at the soul dew that she carried.

"Okay, you can give them a call, but we're going even if they say not to." Jon replied. He went back into the kitchen and came back with the phone. "I put it on speaker and dialed already. Thought it would save some time."

Elizabeth sat next to the phone, listening to the beeps. _"Hello?"_ the voice of her mother came through the phone.

"H- hi mom." Elizabeth answered, her voice shaky.

"_Elizabeth? Hi, what do you need?"_

"I just need to tell you both something. Is dad there?"

"_Yes dear, do you need me to put him on the line?"_

"No, um, just tell him that I know firsthand that his machine works. Also tell him, 'eevee.'"

"_Are you okay? Is this a joke?"_

"No mom, just tell him what I said. You both need to know. I'd be too upset if I told you directly, but I'm sure dad will know what I mean and fill you in."

"_Honey… Do you need us to come home?"_

"No, please, just…" her voice cracked and she started crying quietly. It was quiet on the other end for a while. Elizabeth realized that her mother must be holding the phone to her shirt. Soon she heard faint yells on the other end, knowing that her dad was right now freaking out and telling her mom what she was talking about.

"_Elizabeth… are you-"_ her mother asked sadly and hopefully.

"YES!" she sobbed "Yes I am!" She complemented that statement with a small dog-like whimper. "I…" she started, "Mom, I'm so sorry! It just happened… I… I'm sorry… I can't…" she cried more. "I'm going to make things right again, I promise you!"

"_Elizabeth!" _Elizabeth realized her mother must have tears flowing down her face as well. _"I can't believe it. Elizabeth! My girl…" _More sounds of crying.

"Mom… I'm just so sorry…" Elizabeth pressed the button with an image of red phone and hung up. "There." she said to Jon and Latias, her small body still quivering, and tears still streaming from her eyes. "It's done." Then she lifted a paw and walked towards and into her parents' bedroom.

Jon's eyes followed the eevee girl until she was well out of sight. The shadow of a tear formed in his eye, "Latias," he asked the legendary pokemon, "What would you do in a situation like this?"

Latias changed into the guise of Elizabeth. "Help me, Jon." She changed into an eevee, "Comfort me, Jon. I'm sad and lonely."

As Latias changed into… well, back into a latias, Jon shook his head and followed Elizabeth's pawsteps. "Elizabeth?" he whispered while opening the door. He saw a small ball of fur curled up on the bed. "Elizabeth." He whispered once again, stroking the fox's back, "I can't begin to imagine what you must feel like with this happening to you. But I just want to remind you that for as long as you are like this, I _will_ look after you. If that means ten days, fine. If it means the rest of your life, it's okay." The sad little eevee jumped into Jon's lap and curled up again. Jon could feel her small breaths and continued stroking her. He set her down on a pillow and lay down next to her. "Always…" he repeated softly, and they were both soon lulled to sleep by Elizabeth's quiet breaths.

***


	7. Dreams and docks

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**7**

As Jon lay asleep peacefully next to her, Elizabeth was tossing and turning in a land of dreams…

_She woke up next to Jon, right where she remembered that he had put her down the night before. She felt awkward, and she looked down what was causing her discomfort. At first she thought that she was probably sitting on her tail, but looking down, she saw that she was human again and that the feeling was caused by her trying to sit like an eevee would._

_The no-longer pokemon shook Jon awake, "Jon! I'm human! It's a miracle!" She laughed joyfully." Jon did not respond. "Jon! Wake up! I can't believe it! We don't have to leave home anymore! Jon! Jon?" She felt familiar warmth, and a tickling feeling on Jon's arm where she had been holding it, it also felt as though his arm was becoming thinner and shorter. She gasped and let go, seeing patches of brown fur growing all over him. "Jon? Jon!" she yelled urgently, but to no avail. Although she remembered it taking several minutes for her transformation to be completed, Jon was an eevee in almost a blink of an eye._

_Jon finally stirred. He looked at Elizabeth, "Good, I'm glad you were able to become yourself again." he replied happily._

_Elizabeth ran out of the room with the smiling eevee, and found herself face-to-face with her parents. They spoke together and in a monotone, "We love you Elizabeth, but an eevee cannot be a daughter. Goodbye." _

"_But mom, dad, I'm not an eevee anymore! I'm human, your daughter! See!" She gestured widely at herself, but saw her hands were now paws. She looked at herself, but she was indeed an eevee again. "No!"_

_Her parents grew larger and larger until Elizabeth could hardly see their heads anymore. "We love you Elizabeth, but an eevee cannot be a daughter. Goodbye." they repeated._

_She ran away past them, and into her living room, where she saw Jon, still an eevee, sitting between his enormous ninetails and Latias. She ran toward him, and the ninetails swept her into her fur's soft embrace, where Elizabeth felt warm and safe. She looked over at Jon, beckoning him to join her, but he seemed to be moving farther and farther away from her. She wanted to chase after him, but Ninetails felt so comfortable that she couldn't move. She saw Jon mouth the word "always", and then slip away._

"_Jon," she called softly._

_Flashbolt and Latias were there in his place, looking so calm that, in the situation, it seemed sinister to Elizabeth. "The longer you stay as a pokemon," Latias started, "the more of your humanity is drained away. The last girl that came was half mad by the time she got to us. We couldn't change her into a human in her state, so we…"_

_Flashbolt finished the tale "they _did_ take pity on her, they wiped her memory, letting her live in peace as a normal, dumb pokemon." Ninetails nodded in agreement to the story._

_Her parents walked up, standing alongside Flashbolt and Latias, still repeating the same words. Elizabeth's eyes looked around at all 4 of them, searching for an avenue of escape. They all seemed to surround her. She saw Latias's eyes glow with psychic energy, and Elizabeth tried to look away, but the eyes were hypnotic. "We love you Elizabeth, but an eevee cannot be a daughter. Goodbye." her parents continued._

"_STOP SAYING THAT!" Elizabeth screamed, "STOP!" But as she was yelling in agony, she was still looking at Latias, whose eyes now gave off a final burst of light. "NO! Don't make me forget!" she cried out, her parents still chanting, as Latias and Flashbolt simply looked at her sadly. "I'm Eelizabeth Veence! N- NO! Heeelp! Eev! Eevee! EEVEE!"_

She awoke, still screaming. Jon woke up with a jolt, grabbing Elizabeth and holding her close, away from potential danger. He looked around, "What is it?!" he demanded.

"Jon! It was terrible!" she cried "You were an eevee, but you left, and my parents kept saying this chant, and Latias wiped my memory and I was really an eevee, so I started saying my name, and you weren't there, and I was with Ninetails…"

Jon couldn't understand what she was trying to say, but noticed that the little dog was shivering like crazy, and realized she must have been dreaming. "Elizabeth…" he stroked the eevee's head until she calmed down. "It's okay, it was only a nightmare."

"No!" Elizabeth denied, "It couldn't have been a dream! It seemed all so real!"

"Most dreams do. It didn't happen, and it won't. I'm right here, so don't worry, noting will happen to you. Now, go back to sleep." Elizabeth lay back down, still feeling uneasy, but she was soon in sleep's embrace again, this time peacefully.

***

"Hey, sleepyhead. Get up, Elizabeth, it's already 15 minutes after we agreed to wake up." Elizabeth heard Jon say. She groaned, once again coming out as a whimper. "You okay? That dream of yours really seemed to shake you up last night."

Elizabeth shuddered, remembering the vivid nightmare. "It was just, it didn't feel _sur_real, it felt real, like a vision."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. I've had plenty of realistic nightmares, but none of the things in them ever happened." Jon, whom Elizabeth saw was already dressed and clean, noted.

"Yeah… yeah you're right. Well, I suppose I should be getting ready."

"There really isn't that much that we need to do. We took care of pretty much everything last night." An image came into Elizabeth's mind when Jon finished his sentence. She broke out laughing. "Elizabeth?" her friend inquired, "Why are you laughing so hard?"

"We- we were sleeping in- hahaha- the same bed last night! Hahahaha!"

Jon's face turned beet-red. "Oh come on! We're different species!" Elizabeth suddenly looked very sad. "Oh, I'm sorry." Jon apologized "I forgot you were still sensitive on that."

Elizabeth broke out laughing again, literally ROTFLing. "I just put on some puppy eyes and, hahaha! You shouldv'e seen the look on your face! Whoohoohahaha!" Now, as an eevee, she was truly howling with laughter.

Now even Jon was smiling. "True, but you forgot, I'm four feet bigger than you!" He grabbed her and, with her tucked under his right arm, charged right into the kitchen. He put her down on the counter and they were both hooting in mirth.

"Hey," Latias butted in, "While you two crazy clowns were roaring your heads off, _I_ actually did something useful and whipped up some breakfast. Let's eat!" they all went out to the sunroom and enjoyed the custap berry yogurt parfaits that Latias made.

**TIME PASSES (about 40 minutes of it to be exact)**

After struggling to get Flashbolt into his pokeball, Jon had driven everyone to the Lillycove harbor, where a large ferry was waiting for them. "Tickets please." a man said to them as they passed.

"We bought ours virtually last night." Jon responded.

"Ah yes, of course. Then I'll need to see some identification." Jon handed the man his driver's license along with Elizabeth's, who Latias was pretending to be, but was actually sitting on Jon's shoulder, told to remember to act like a house pet. The man scanned the IDs quickly, then handed them back. "Okay, these check out. Ma'am, you may go aboard."

"What about me?" Jon asked.

"Well sir, you are currently carrying seven pokemon. I'm sure that you are aware that six is the maximum legal amount."

"Yessir, but the eevee on my shoulder is unregistered. She's just my pet." Elizabeth bristled a bit, not used to being a 'pet'.

"I'm sure, but rules are rules."

Jon muttered something under his breath. "Fine. Elizabeth!" he called to Latias, who was already on her way aboard, "Could you take my eevee aboard with you? This man won't let me."

"Sure." Latias said sweetly. She picked the eevee off of Jon's shoulder and went aboard.

"Happy?" the teenager asked.

"Yes. I am. Go ahead and get on the ferry. The trip should take about two days." Jon walked past the man and onto the ship, relieving Latias of Elizabeth as he did so. The man took a handheld radio from his pocket and spoke into it. "Yes, they're here. _She's_ with them too." [Insert cliffhanger music]

***


	8. On the boat again

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**8**

Jon opened the door to their assigned room aboard the ferry. Upon first glance, it was a dump. It was also a dump upon second glance. However, despite its dump-like quality, it was also one of the last unbooked rooms on board, and Elizabeth felt that two days in a less-than-flattering room was a fair price for not staying an eevee for her entire life. All in all, the ferry ride was pretty normal, except that Elizabeth had to spend the entire two days in the room to avoid attracting any unwanted attention to herself. They all believed that if someone found out that an eevee could talk, that they would not have enough time not being swarmed with press to make it to the council in the nine remaining days. So Jon, Latias, Flashbolt, and Jon's other pokemon agreed to take turns staying with Elizabeth in order to protect her from reporters and who knows what, and to keep her company.

It was now Flashbolt's turn to keep watch, and Elizabeth was very curious about him. "Hey Flashbolt, I hope I don't get on your nerves during your time, but If you would allow, I'd like to ask a few questions." She requested.

Flashbolt inhaled and shifted uncomfortably, "Um, okay, ask away, but I must warn you that I will be very blunt with my answers."

"Fine by me. Okay… why is Latias so bitter towards you?"

"Heh," he chuckled nervously, "Well, one of your questions is obviously going to be asking me why I'm so smart." Elizabeth nodded, "Well, that answer ties in with this. A while back, most likely before your birth, I made a small bet with Uxie and the council, concerning matters that I am forbidden to disclose. Anyway, I managed to win, and in return, I was blessed with a small amount of knowledge, from Uxie of course, and due to that, I became a temporary member of the council. Now, a jolteon is certainly not known for its ability to sit still for the amounts of time it takes for the legendaries to resolve matters, and I became restless. I tried to assert myself too much, and I of course, overdid it. I wound up injuring several members with a trump card attack, and received punishment.

"Afterwards, I was still an active council member, so I did my part, discussed matters, helped reduce unneeded captivity, went on kitchen duty occasionally, but eventually they came to a conclusion on a… personal matter, that I could not approve of. It was regarding the girl that I told you about. I tried to influence the council, but they made their final decision, so I warned the girl, who ignored me, and ended up attacking the council. Needless to say, one jolteon, increased knowledge or not, could not defeat all 35 legendaries. I got pummeled, the girl… well, you know… and I ended up receiving banishment. However, in the fight I mentioned, I managed to take out Manaphy, Lugia, and, you guessed it, Latias. And let me tell you, legendaries can hold a grudge for a _long_ time."

"Oh…" Elizabeth replied, and they sat in silence for a while. "How do you know Ninetails?"

Flashbolt swallowed and looked away. "That's… personal. I don't feel comfortable discussing it."

"Well, why were you my pet in the first place then?"

"Uhh, well, after being banished, it turned out that human speech had also been taken away, and I ended up with you the same way you would expect. A pet-store owner from the Lillycove dept. store caught me and you picked me out and voila! I wound up as a house pet."

"You consider me a punishment?" she wondered sadly.

"No, not at all. It has been much better than I pictured it being."

"Thanks," she smiled. "There has been one more thing that's been bugging me, though. When Jon and I went to try to get me back to normal using the machine, we found you there, and a large area that looked like it had been shorted out. Did you…?"

"No."

"But-"

"No. I have no reason to keep you as an eevee."

"An excuse to get back to the council?"

"I don't want to be there any more than they want me to. Dialga's punishments are really really really horrendous, to put it gently."

"Oh…"

***

That was the only informational part of Elizabeth's day. The other watches were not as interesting. She and Latias chatted about girl stuff and pokemon, with the other pokemon she mostly climbed on Lapras during their conversations, although she tried to talk to Ninetails, but the vixen was too shy. She practiced attacks in case of emergencies with Jon, and it turned out that she knew dig, but they decides that digging inside a ship in the middle of the ocean was not a good idea. Their dinner consisted of roast beef and salad, and everyone slept peacefully.

***

"Jon? Is that really you?!" a voice shouted, waking an eevee from its sleep.

Elizabeth was about to groan as she normally would if she were woken like that, but remembered it would result in a whimper. She looked up and saw Jon and another girl hugging. Looking again, she realized that the girl was Amy, a friend that she and Jon had made the year before and had stuck.

"I can't believe that we're on the same boat! I was going to Sinnoh to evolve my eevee into a glaceon… OMG! You have an eevee too?! Is that why you're going?"

"No," Jon shook his head, smiling. "It is for the eevee, but you wouldn't believe why we're going to Sinnoh if you tried."

"Oh, if you can think up something crazy, I can triple it!"

Jon rolled his eyes, "True, very true, but I really can't tell you. I want to, but I'm not the one making decisions like that. It'd be someone else that would tell you if they wanted to." He glanced at Elizabeth, but so did Amy.

She ran over to Elizabeth, picked her up, and rubbed their nosed together. "Oh, I just love eevees! They're soooo cuuute!" Elizabeth gave a yip and Amy set her down.

Elizabeth shook her fur out. _Yes Amy! It's me, Elizabeth!_ she thought, but she didn't want to drag Amy into all of her sadness; it killed her when she saw Amy sad. On the other hand, she was a friend, and friendship was in high demand for Elizabeth in her predicament. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it sadly. Amy said goodbye and skipped away.

"You did the right thing." Jon said with compassion when she was gone. Elizabeth nodded.

After that, the previous day seemed to repeat itself.

***

Yes, I realize the last part was filler, but I wanted to show the sacrifices that Elizabeth makes. I was going to do something with it but changed my mind.


	9. Amy experiences exposition

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**9**

Elizabeth and co. had finally made it to Canalave City, and thought that they would start moving towards their destination immediately, But they were stopped by Amy.

"Hey you guys!" she called to Jon and Latias, who was again posing as Elizabeth until they got out of Canalave, "Wait up!" she ran up to them, "Whew, hey I was thinking,"

_Impressive._ the actual Elizabeth, who was perched on Jon's head thought, rolling her eyes.

"There is absolutely no place to go from Canalave than to Jubilife, and so I thought I could come with you until then!" she said gleefully.

"No." Jon said immediately. He quickly thought that he sounded too harsh. "You can't come because… uhhh…" he glanced to Latias, who shrugged, and to Elizabeth, who had just hopped down to his shoulder. Elizabeth looked hopeful. "You know, you're right. There really is not any reason for you to not come with us. I suppose there is safety in numbers."

"Oh goody!" Amy squealed in delight. "That means I get to… Well, I don't know but yay!"

They began leaving town when Amy barraged them with curiosity. "Why hasn't Elizabeth said anything to me? She isn't ever very shy at school. Why do you have seven pokemon? Where are you going? When did you get an eevee?" Elizabeth became irritated and made an annoyed gesture to Latias, who nodded. Latias's eyes glowed and Amy became quieter.

As they became more relaxed without the extra noise, Jon mistakenly walked past a fisherman. "Hey!" the fisherman cried, "Oh, you're a trainer! Let's have a battle."

"No." Jon replied flatly. "I'm in kind of a hurry."

"You can't refuse a trainer battle."

Amy butted in, "Oh shut it!" Elizabeth looked at Latias expectantly, but the legendary only shrugged. "I'll bet you could whoop this water-wallopper easy, Jon!"

"Not the time, Amy." Jon mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, as Elizabeth looked up at the sky. "Really, can you call off the battle?"

"No," the man replied. "That would be too easy. Go Magikarp!" he threw out a pokeball containing a large red fish, that flopped around uselessly."

"Ugh." Jon moaned, "I don't have this kind of time! Fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with." He threw out his own pokeball, the one that held Pikachu.

"CHU!" the pokemon yelped happily.

"I'm not even going to bother," Jon grumbled. "Okay Pikachu, use… well just do whatever you feel like to KO his little fish." Pikachu sent out a small shock, nevertheless conking out the carp.

"My pokemon!" the fisherman shouted in despair. "Well you won't be able to do anything to _this_!" He sent out another magikarp, and another, and a couple more, also being easily defeated until he sent out his last pokemon, a gyarados.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt." Jon commanded dully. His pokemon sent out a shockwave that knocked out the dragon.

"How did you beat me?!" the challenger questioned.

"I… train." Jon answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You train? Oh!" the fisherman facepalmed "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Oh. My. Gosh." Jon walked away, pitying the poor man, but not so much that he did not still think he was an idiot. "Amy," he said to the girl, "I really am on a tight schedule. Don't go off doing stuff like you just did. Amy?" but Amy had already run over to a nearby guitarist and would have caused him to battle too, if Elizabeth had not gone over with her and nudged her to bring her back to the group.

"Oh, heheh, sorry about that. I just like talking."

"We've noticed." Latias sighed.

"Maybe we should ditch- I mean… stop for lunch." Jon suggested.

"Oh! Great idea!" Amy said, ignoring Jon's original notion. "I packed some chople berries for my soon-to-be glaceon." Elizabeth looked like she was about to throw up after hearing the words "chople berries".

"Um, no thanks. I think we'll stick with tropius's fruit, and some hamburger I packed." said Jon, recalling Elizabeth's position on that kind of berry. Elizabeth silently thanked Mew.

***

It was about 6:30 when the odd group made it to Jubilife, and Jon reasoned that it would be easier to stay the night, as opposed to camping out, seeing that it had started to drizzle. "Come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center before it starts to pour. I can tell that that's what old Ma' nature is planning to throw our way. Quickly!" he ushered everyone into the red-roofed building.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center." said a red-haired nurse from behind a counter, "We restore your tired pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your pokemon?"

"No," Latias responded kindly, "we just need lodging for the night, please."

"Oh, so that preplanned question was for nothing?" the nurse asked disappointedly.

"Yeah, sort of. Sorry." Amy said.

"Oh, that is quite alright. Follow me." The nurse led them up to a hotel-like room, bowed, and wished them a good night. "There are some sandwiches in the mini-fridge if you get hungry." Then she walked off, leaving the assortment of people and pokemon in an odd silence.

Elizabeth hopped on the bed and was asleep before she landed. "Hey," Amy said to Jon in a questioning tone. Jon groaned. "I was wondering, at lunch, why did you feed all of your pokemon pokemon food, except eevee? You seem to treat it more carefully than your other pokemon."

"That's, uh… speaking of food, I'm starved! Let us indulge in the eating of food!" Jon quickly scarfed down a ham sandwich nervously.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"You know, I'm also tired. I'm going to follow eevee's example."

"But it's only about a quarter 'til!"

"You have a better idea of something to do?" Jon flopped down next to Elizabeth, whispering "'Night Ellie."

Amy was confused. "What's with him?" she casually asked Latias.

"I don't know. His logic seems sound to me." Latias also lay down on the bed next to Jon and the actual Elizabeth.

Amy shook her head, "I give up." Soon everyone was asleep.

***

Amy quietly woke up in, what she could tell from the light in the room, the middle of the night. _Thirsty._ she thought, but she heard voices from the direction she was facing. The girl moved her eyes to see who was speaking, but could only see Jon, blocking her line of vision.

"We've gotta ditch her."

"I say you should have let me hit her with a mist ball when you had the chance."

"Elizabeth, Latias, she's going to leave tomorrow for Floraroma town, I think you might be overreacting."

_Latias? Surely Jon hasn't captured one._ Amy pondered, and her eyes absentmindedly drifted to where Jon's eevee had been sleeping. It wasn't there.

"We would've made it halfway to Oreburgh by now if it weren't for her!" Elizabeth's voice rang out shrilly. "We are pushed for time! I do _not_ want to stay like this for my entire life!"

"Elizabeth, calm down. We'll get to the council in the remaining six days. That's plenty time."

"Couldn't we just fly there and save time?"

"Maybe _you _can, but neither Tropius nor Togekiss know fly, and I didn't bring the HM with me."

"Let's just ditch her."

"She's leaving tomorrow!"

"And how long will it take for her to be ready and gone? Too long."

"She's our friend!"

"My _humanity_ is my friend!"

"Your face is your friend."

"Not the time, Latias. What's so important about us _not_ ditching her?"

Amy sat straight up. "Cause I don't want to be ditched." She then saw who was speaking; Jon, a Latias, and Jon's eevee. "Wha, bu, hsmamama… Eevees don't talk!"

The eevee yipped in surprise. Latias's eyes glowed, and everything around Amy went dark.

Amy soon awoke again, hearing the same voices.

"This is bad. How are we going to explain that 'the eevee' is me without her following us?!" Amy again sat up, and upon seeing the eevee, was immediately knocked out again by Latias.

"Will you kindly quit KOing company?!" Jon requested.

"Well excuuuuse me for trying to give Elizabeth privacy!" Latias shouted back.

"Can we _please_ focus on the problem at hand?!" Elizabeth yelled at both of them. "Now we can't have her following us around, and we can't let her blab to the world that Nicholas Vance turned his daughter into an eevee either. And killing her is out of question. So, what do we do?"

"We could try to pass it off as a dream." Jon suggested. "I mean, if we don't, she'll think she's going insane no matter what."

"We can also tie that in with my original plan. Ditch her!" Elizabeth added.

"I agree," Latias said.

"Fine. I'm not happy about it, but it seems to be the best course of action for us right now."

The next morning, Amy awoke alone in the room, with only a hastily written explanation note for company.

***

I took filler and made it un-filler. Yay! And Amy will make a comeback in an upcoming fic. But on a darker note, I placed in more than one divider. That must mean I'm getting desperate again! NOOOOO! Oh well, review it or something.


	10. Taking on the world

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**10**

At 5:30 in the morning, a teenage boy carrying an eevee was walking through route 203 with a disguised Latias. If you do not know who they are, read the last nine chapters!

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find that someone was carrying her, and it was, like Jon had predicted, pouring. She was surprised at first, but upon the recollection of being an eevee, she calmed. Turning her head to see whose arms she was in, she clearly heard Jon's voice, "Hey, sleepy little eevee. Nice to see you are awake."

"Is that chatterbox Amy gone?" she mumbled in response, still half asleep. Jon leaned back his head, which was serving as an umbrella for Elizabeth, allowing rain to fall on her. "Whoa! That woke me up! Thank Mew for this fur! Hey! You drenched me!" she said to her human friend in mock anger, and friendlily biting his hand.

"Hey! You want to walk the rest of the way?" Jon joked. "Yeah, Amy is gone. We left a note telling her that she must have been having a dream and how we had to leave, etc. etc. Anyway, we're on our way to Oreburgh now. You fell asleep halfway out of the Pokemon Center. Don't take this the wrong way, but you looked really cute and peaceful like that." Elizabeth's furry cheeks flushed. Jon thought for a moment, "Hey, Ellie?"

"Mm-hm?"

"What's it like… being a pokemon?"

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I always thought it would be neat to see what it was like being a pokemon, so typically, it happens to my best friend."

"Oh. Well… It's strange for a human. I mean, I can hear better, smell better, in exchange for poorer eyesight. The fur keeps me warm, I'm not sure what role my tail plays other than cuteness." She looked at her tail which was unwillingly whapping against Jon's arm. "I don't know about other pokemon, but an eevee normally feels unsafe until we evolve."

"I could evolve you." Jon offered, "I have a fire stone in my pack somewhere."

"No!" Jon looked at her, confused. "Latias says that will make me forget faster."

"Oh, sorry."

"Hey!" Latias called from ahead of them, "Speaking of me saying things, I say that you slowpokes need to pick up the pace!"

"It would be easier if it were a sunny day!" Jon stopped in his tracks. "DUH!" he said, facepalming. He pulled a pokeball out of a pocket, and sent out Tropius. "Tropius, use sunny day." Elizabeth and Latias groaned, well except, Elizabeth's still was not a groan. Tropius flapped it's leaf-wings a few times, and the skies quickly cleared up. Elizabeth hopped out of her friend's arms and shook herself dry.

"Well that would've been helpful…" Latias started, "Oh my gosh there's a kid up ahead!" They all rushed ahead to where they found a blonde-haired guy pacing back and forth, soaking wet.

When they reached him, they asked if he was okay or sick or chronically insane. "Have you seen a guy in a red hat coming this way? His name is Brendan. We're supposed to battle. Do you want to battle?" He asked quickly enough that it was hard to make out half the words he was saying.

"No, we haven't and we don't." Latias answered. "Do we need to take you to a doctor? The last time I checked, it is a bad idea to be alone, in the middle of the night, while the sky is throwing water on you by the bucketload.

"You can't refuse a trainer battle!" the boy said.

_When's the last time I've heard _that_ excuse?_ Elizabeth thought to herself sarcastically.

"Fine." Jon said. Latias looked at him with a confused expression. "We aren't getting out of this."

"GO uh, uh, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" the kid shouted, sending out a starly.

Jon shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" Jon's great ninetails was soon on the battlefield. "I want to blast something with unnecessarily powerful force. Ninetails, fry that thing. Overheat!" Ninetails did just that. She fired a large heat blast at the small bird, causing over 15 hundred damage, torching it and knocking out instantly. Some power was drained from her with the unnecessarily powerful attack, but was restored when she nibbled on the white herb she had been holding.

"How did you get so strong?!" the challenger asked.

"Dude, no offense, but your starly was weaker than a paperclip."

"Well you won't be able to defeat my super strong pokemon!" He sent out a piplup. "Now _I_ have the type advantage! There is nothing you can- hey, what are you doing?"

"Ninetails, kindly blast that penguin with a solarbeam." Ninetails quickly charged another enormous laser in her mouth, sending it toward the small bird. The attack connected, causing almost a thousand damage and again, knocking out the pokemon instantly.

"How did you do that?!" the boy asked, but they had already scurried away. "Why do they all run?" he sighed.

***

"What is with all these idiot trainers?! I feel like I could take on the world!" Jon thought out loud in an exasperated tone after they had run for a few minutes. "And why…" he finished climbing a staircase, "Are there staircases in a supposed forest?"

"Because people like stairs more than hills?" Latias offered. She was met with a confused stare, "Not like I would know, usually I travel by air. Shaymin would have a few choice words for the people that built them."

Elizabeth came up behind them, panting for breath. "I don't care if… the stairs go... up to heaven… just as long… as we've stopped… running." Ninetails was right next to her, nodding her head. "Next time your legs are four inches long, try running this far with two extra feet and a tail that is _still_ acting as erratic as a caffeinated aipom!" she glanced at her tail, which was wagging in circles. "Toss me a salac berry." Jon placed a green berry in front of her, which she gobbled down. "It's like a party in my mouth! But without a DJ or a giant bowl of cheese puffs. Anyway, that woke me up."

Ninetails nudged her, "Um, I'm hungry too. Could you put in a good word?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Ninetails is also… is it not time for breakfast?"

"Nah, we've passed breakfast." Jon said after spying the time on his watch. "I say we skip to a brunch. Ninetails, you can come back." He reached for a pokeball, but a certain eevee stopped him.

"Ah, let her stay out. She's nice and all that jazz."

Latias suddenly jerked upright, looking worried. "Um, speaking of which, we'd better bebop out of here."

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Niney and I can sense it too. I forgot how weak humans' senses are." Elizabeth commented, ears and tail perked.

"_What?!_" Jon shouted at his pokemon companions.

"LEGENDARIES!!" They all yelled at the human.

Jon's eyes widened at the realization. "RUN!" They all did as he said, no questions asked. Latias changed into her normal shape, preferring someone to see a Latias zooming past them over seeing several legendaries maiming a boy and his eevee and leaving one girl unscathed. Elizabeth looked over shoulder, but immediately wished she had not. She saw Latios hurtling towards them like lightning, Mewtwo teleporting into various locations, and keeping up quite well, and Shaymin and Rayquaza flying almost right above them.

"Bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad!" she said with every step she took. On the positive side, her intense fear motivated her to run very quickly, soon surpassing Jon.

Jon laughed a bit as they ran. "Remember what I said about feeling like I could take on the world?" Elizabeth nodded, "Well I _don't_ feel like that anymore!

The warm sun felt like nothing in the shadow of Rayquaza. The grasses and plants around them grew like crazy, making it difficult to run without fear of tripping. And it was only luck that they dodged most of the rapidly fired mist balls, dragon pulses, seed flares, aura spheres, psychically thrown objects, and who knows what else that was being flung merciless at them. Mewtwo blocked their path by using psychic to knock over a large oak tree in front of them. While Ninetails destroyed the barrier with a flamethrower, all of the legendaries began charging hyper beams.

"Mew help us. WHY DO ALL LEGENDARIES KNOW HYPER BEAM?!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Because hyper beams are cool." Rayquaza answered coldly. "And Mew will not help you. She sent us."

"_**Well then, somebody else help me!!!!**_"

At that moment in time, Flashbolt broke out of his pokeball. "Man, you would not believe the internet reception in there…" he saw the legendaries charging hyper beams that would probably vaporize them if they hit. The jolteon shook his head in disbelief, "How… Of all the pokemon that I might have wanted to see out here, _you all are NOT them!_"

The hyper beams all fired. "Oh fudgemuffins." Elizabeth said to herself.

"PROTECT!" Flashbolt howled and a greenish forcefield was produced, saving their lives.

"Thank Mew that I decided to give you defensive options." Elizabeth said to her pet.

"You're welcome, but that is not going to discourage them. Run!" Flashbolt said as he has already taken off. Everyone else quickly followed him. "Jon, toss me a petaya!" Flashbolt called out as they were sprinting. Jon pulled a golden berry from a pocket in his pack and tossed it in Flashbolt's direction, and it was caught and swallowed in midair. "Thank Mew you brought so many berries with you."

"We've been thanking Mew and asking her stuff a lot lately, and yet I believe she was the one that ordered this attack!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Well who else are we going to ask?!" Flashbolt cried.

"You _have _a legendary with you, you know!" Latias shouted indignantly.

"We really don't have the kind of time needed for a debate right now! Magnet Rise!" The jolteon began to float in the air, and he flew up to Rayquaza and Shaymin, who were recharging after their hyper beams. He called over his spiky shoulder. "Ow! Stupid spikes. Latias, Ninetails, attack pattern epsilon twelve!"

"What the heck does that mean!?" Latias yelled up to him.

"Just… attack Latios and Mewtwo!" He turned his head to his enemies. "Oi! Flying dudes! I've got ice-type hidden power!"

"Oh," They both said in a unison response. Several orbs of energy surrounded Flashbolt, circling quickly, and then firing at the two legendaries. They turned to each other, "I don't like ice." they said, and the ice energy collided with them, knocking them back.

Meanwhile, nearer to the ground, Latias was fighting Mewtwo, and Ninetails was trying to hit Latios.

"He's too fast! I can't get a hit on him!" Ninetails shouted, while firing an unsuccessful flamethrower at the dragon.

Latias dodged a psycho cut. "Well sorry, but I have my own problems to take care of right now! Try confuse ray!"

Ninetails nodded, and a ghostly light appeared in front of Latios. He suddenly seemed to be off balance and dizzy. He tried to steady himself psychically, but ended up sending a rock flying into Mewtwo, leaving him wide open for Latias to hit him with a draco meteor, which stunned him greatly. Latios was hit with an overheat, blowing him into Mewtwo.

"I say this is a good time to skedaddle." Latias suggested.

"Aye!" Ninetails agreed.

They began running and flying to where Jon and Elizabeth were. They were joined by Flashbotlt, who flew down, and began to run on foot. "Well that cheesed them off! We should get out of here before they decide to hyper beam us again!"

They all nodded, and ran smack into Mewtwo, who had teleported in front of them. He grabbed onto Latias. "Run." She said urgently to the others before being teleported away. The two remaining pokemon ran to Jon and Elizabeth.

Panting for breath, Flashbolt barked something to Elizabeth. The eevee turned to Jon, "They have Latias, but she told us to run."

"Well there isn't anything we can do for her now without killing ourselves, and I say that she knows what she is doing and that we should respect her instructions." Everyone agreed and they ran off of the path into the forest, to hide themselves. "So much for taking on the world." Jon muttered under his breath.

***


	11. The council of legends part II

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**11**

After about twenty minutes of nonstop running for their lives, Elizabeth, Jon, Flashbolt and Ninetails slowed down and stopped for a break. "I think… we lost 'em." Jon wheezed.

"Great… but I think we lost… ourselves too. Where are we?" said Elizabeth, also out of breath.

"We're right here. But I don't know much else, we're lost." Jon admitted.

"Well, logically, we came from that direction," Flashbolt nodded his head in direction that they came from, "so the path was going that way," he nodded in a different trajectory, "So if we go that way," he nodded in a direction that was in between the previously noted points, "then we should end up in Oreburgh."

Jon looked to Elizabeth for translation. "Uh, yeah. That sounds… sounds like a plan." he said.

"But it doesn't matter now." Elizabeth sighed, "They have Latias."

"She'll be fine. We know that she can take care of herself." Jon reminded her.

"Yeah, but we have no leverage for the council!"

"The council?" Ninetails asked.

"Yes, the council of legends. That's where we've been headed this entire time." The eevee explained.

"That name… sounds familiar. But, I can't put my paw on it."

"Oh, it's, it's probably nothing." Flashbolt assured her rather quickly.

"We'll think of something, it isn't like we can turn back now." Jon said, not noticing the small conversation between the pokemon. "I think we should just keep pressing on and hope that the luck goes in our favor." They all began walking.

"Pff, like luck has done much for us so far. Turned into a pokemon, broken machine, almost killed by crazy dragons…" Elizabeth grumbled sarcastically to herself.

Ninetails still looked deep in thought, and Elizabeth asked her, "How do you know the council of ledgends?"

The question looked as though it made her struggle harder to remember. "I, I don't know!" she said, as though she was in pain. "I can't remember anything before I evolved! There isn't anything in my memory of being a vulpix, or things that could have happened while I was! But 'council of legends,' that means something to me. I just can't, I don't know if it means something good or bad."

"Oh, you probably just heard someone talking about it. I'm sure that's it, and it means absolutely nothing else." Flashbolt said, again, quickly and nervously.

"What's _your_ deal?" Elizabeth inquired, and then walked ahead of them with Jon. "Jon, Niney seems stressed, she's trying to remember something."

"Well, I'm not the one that would know. You're the one that can communicate with her."

"I hope Latias is okay." the small fox said, changing the subject.

"Me too Ellie, me too."

***

**MEANWHILE…**

Latias opened her golden eyes, to see that she was with the rest of the council. She threw up. "Sorry, teleporting just doesn't agree with my stomach."

"Quite alright." Mew said to her. "We are glad to have you back."

"Why exactly _am_ I back?"

"Because we have much more experience in kidnapping than we to in pokemon-human transformation."

"Well learn!" Latias shouted. "Those were good people and you could have killed them!"

"Latias, calm down. I ordered them to avoid murder." Mew declared.

"Well they must not have been thinking about that when they all blasted them with hyper beams!"

"What?!" Mew glared at the four that had been sent out to return Latias.

"Uh, yeah, we did that. This probably doesn't look good." Rayquaza said. Mew shook her head. "Drat."

"Okay, well, that was our fault. But that still does not merit the immense effort it takes to transform pokemon."

"She is not a pokemon, she is a girl, and she is scared, especially after Flashbolt told her what you did _last_ time." Mew looked at her blankly, "You know, last time, the girl, Kate?"

"Oh yeah, too bad about that. So sad." Mew said, sounding less than emotional.

"Mew, we can't wipe her memory. She has had Flashbolt for a pet for 12 years." Several other legendaries sniggered at the thought of Flashbolt as a pet, but were met with silencing glares from Mew and Latias. "If she lost her memory, Flashbolt would just fill her in. And wiping _his_ memory would be breaking our word. And what would we do with the human?"

Mewtwo stepped up. "That depends. Are they in love or something? If so, we could change him into an eevee and let them live out their short, meaningless lives that way." he suggested.

"Ummmm, Noooo. No, they aren't in love as far as I can tell. They're just friends." Latias answered awkwardly.

"That could still work." Mewtwo shrugged.

"Mewtwo, take your seat." Mew commanded.

"I still think I should give orders, I was designed to be better than you." Mewtwo said.

"And yet you aren't. Sit down." Mewtwo reluctantly returned to his seat.

"We could drown them." Groudon said.

"No." Kyogre, Suicune, Lugia, and Manaphy responded at the same time.

"Does anyone care what I have to say in all of this?" Latias asked expectantly.

"Fine, what?" Mew gave in.

"It is amazing the pokemon that the human has captured. He has Flashbolt," several legendaries rolled their eyes, "the previous human Elizabeth Vance, and a Ninetails that you hopefully remember." Several pokemon whispered in confusion, but others nodded in recognition. "Now, like I have said, we cannot wipe the girl's memories, and we can't kill them either," she gave hard looks at several of the more violent, "so I suggest that we either change her back into a human," she waited for the angry shouts to die down, "or, I can't believe I'm saying this, do what Mewtwo has thought of. I personally would be merciful and change her into a human and spare myself the thought of what her human life would be like if we were to do nothing, or the alternative. It isn't like we don't have spare energy to use."

"Why could we not just do nothing? You are here now, so they have nothing else to offer." Ho-oh pointed out.

"They already know we exist, and if they do not get help, their story could be dangerous to this council, possibly attracting trainers." Latias noted.

"Then we could restrict their movements after they get here." Darkrai said.

"True, but forcefully putting a restriction on their area of movement, for their entire lives would eventually cost us more energy than it would to transform Elizabeth, effectively contradicting the reason for doing so.

"In addition to that risk, human technology is very good, and I am linked to that capture device known as a pokeball. With that in their possession, I am also, and the forced domestication that the device causes would continually dull my senses as long as I am linked to it, which is extremely dangerous to this council. In order for me to be free, the human would need to willingly release me, which is what he plans to use to trade with. In any case, I need to go back and continue to travel with them. Besides, with them, I can keep a closer eye on Flashbolt and the Ninetails."

"You make many good points, friend." Mew said, "I am with you on this issue. Arceus?"

"I am unsure of the end this will cause, but by staying neutral, the results would be the same as if I voted with you, so that is what I will do." Arceus spoke clearly.

"Latias, you are free to rejoin the human and, former humans. Make sure that the Ninetails does not remember, and that Flashbolt doesn't… well keep a watchful eye on him."

"Can do. I'll be back soon." and the dragon soared off to the south.

"Well great," Latios muttered, "All of our work was for nothing."

"I heard that, and you four aren't off the hook for trying to vaporize the travelers." Mew frowned.

Rayquaza coiled up. "Double drat."

***


	12. Recurring characters

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**12**

"We are _finally _here!" Elizabeth sighed when they climbed up the steps to Oreburgh. She overdramatically flopped down on her back, letting her paws fall to her side.

"Oh, get over it you drama queen." said Jon, placing the eevee back upright. "It wasn't that far."

"Need I remind you, four inch legs?!"

"Well, it's just a bit further to the pokemon center, can you make it that far, or should I just leave you here?"

She looked up with her puppy eyes, "Carry me?" she asked sweetly. Jon rolled his eyes, but then picked her up and proceeded to the pokemon center.

As they got to the doors, Jon snapped his fingers in remembrance of something. "Sorry," he said to Ninetails and Flashbolt, who were still walking next to them, "I think it would be best if you all weren't out." He returned them to their pokeballs.

A nurse greeted them upon their entry, "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your pokemon?"

Jon shrugged, "Sure. But we really only need to stay a night."

The nurse eyed him suspiciously, "Are you that boy with the eevee that the Jubilife nurse told me about? The one that checked in with a girl, then snuck out and left her alone and confused?"

Jon gulped, "Uhh, we, um uh…" he stuttered, but was interrupted.

"Who, me? They didn't leave me, they left a note telling why they left and I caught up with them. _Riiiight_?" a familiar voice asked.

"Uh, pff, y- yeah, that's what happened." Jon answered nervously. After a little more hesitation, the nurse allowed them to stay, returned Jon's pokemon, and showed them to a room.

As soon as they got in, Jon slammed the door behind him. "_How the heck did you get here?!_" Elizabeth roared, in a less than intimidating manner.

"Relax, don't get your knickers in a twist!" the girl replied in a false British accent. At that moment, a golden light enveloped her, and when it died down, she appeared as Elizabeth.

"Latias, thank goodness it's you." Elizabeth said, now relaxed, and ran up to her and rubbed against her leg.

"Hey, Ellie, I missed you too." Latias smiled.

"At least it's you and not Amy; she's still a friend… I guess, but I don't want anyone knowing that I'm an eevee. It's a miracle that nobody found out yet. I wonder if anyone even knows we're gone!"

"My mom knows we're gone." Jon said casually. "She could tell that I wasn't packing for the weekend, and it took time to keep her from coming with me. That's why I was late getting to your house that one day."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "… Oh yeah. I didn't think you were telling the truth." She turned back to Latias, "So Latias, how did you get back here?"

"Well, they teleported me to the council, we discussed matters that are classified and that I can't tell you, and I convinced them that the best course of action would be for me to return to you guys." They sat in silence for a while.

"Well, that was not specific at all." Jon concluded.

"That is as specific as I can get. Take it or leave it." More silence.

Jon looked down at his watch, "We should get some rest. It should be the last leg of the journey tomorrow."

Elizabeth wrinkled her muzzle in thought. "That's something I've been wondering about. If we get there the day after tomorrow, there will still be four days until the website said the next meeting was. What will we do until then?"

Latias overheard them "What?" she yawned, "No, you must have read it wrong, the council works in continuous sessions, five days from now is when it ends. The entire council was there when I was taken… well minus a few that have been captured." She shot a look at Jon.

"Oh."

After several minutes, Jon and Latias were sound asleep. But one relieving though stuck in the back of Elizabeth's mind; _I hope I'll be human again soon._

***

**MEANWHILE…**

_I hope she'll be human again soon._ Elizabeth's mother frantically thought as she floored the gas pedal on her car.

"Honey, slow down!" her husband yelled as they flew down the road. "You're going forty miles over the limit!"

"I have more important things to worry about right now! Our daughter is a pokemon!"

"I know that Jess, but I don't think that- AAAGH!!" he yelped as she ran a red light, narrowly missing a collision with two other cars.

"Quiet! Let me drive!"

"Jess! If we get arrested, how will that help Elizabeth?"

"I'm kinda' hoping we won't!"

"Hope left!" She quickly turned sharply left onto the road to their house.

She pulled in the driveway and slammed on the brakes. She hopped out of the car, "Come on Nick! We have to do something!" But he was rooted to the car, gasping for breath, his eyes wide with fear. "Get out of the car!" she screeched. He quickly complied, scrambling onto the solid ground, but his wife was already inside the house.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" she called out, but heard no reply. She raised her already high voice "_Elizabeth!_"

Nick caught up with her, "If she hasn't answered to that, I don't think she is here."

"Where else would she be?"

"I don't know, but if I were an eevee," Jess sniffled a bit at those words, "Then I don't think I would want to be alone, but who would she contact? Knowing Elizabeth, she would not want to be made fun of, so only a close friend… That's it! She must have called, oh, what's his name? Jon! He's sort of crazy, he's the only one that Elizabeth that she would trust with something like this."

Jess had already made it to the phone and was halfway done with dialing the number.

"_Hello"_ Jon's mother on the other end picked up.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Vance. Is Jon there?"

"_No, he left several days ago. He said that your daughter needed something from him, and he packed up and left. He did say something about Mt. Coronet, but he denied it afterwards."_

Jess covered the phone with her hand. "They're headed to Mt. Coronet. Why in blazes would they be going there?" she asked Nick. The man just shugged. She held the phone back up to her ear. "Thank you, that's all we need to know."

"_Are you all hiding something from me? This all seems a bit too odd for my liking. This can't all be coincidence. Hello? He-"_ Jess hung up.

"I hope they haven't done anything crazy." Nick sighed.

"Honey, not only is it Jon and Elizabeth, but Elizabeth's an eevee now. I hope they haven't _gone_ crazy." Nick didn't seem to be listening. "Nick?"

He seemed deep in thought, "I just can't believe it… I invented something that turns a person into a pokemon. Not just a morph, a real pokemon." He looked at Jess, "This is amazing. I can't even imagine the potential for this!" He quickly thought differently when he received a slap in the face from his wife.

"Nick! Our daughter is an eevee and all you can think about is the evil machine that did it… to… her…" She stopped. "Nick, that's it! You can reverse the machine and change her back!"

"Dear, it's not that simple." But Jess had already zipped down to the basement. "Isn't _she_ mood swingy." he murmured to himself, and went down to the lab himself.

When Nick made it down the stairs, Jess was on her knees, quietly crying. _Mood swingy indeed._ he thought, shaking his head. "What is it Jess?" She merely pointed, and Nick gazed where she was indicating. He saw the large blacked area. "Hmm, wiring never was my forte." He admitted through his teeth, scratching his head.

Jess got up on her feet, seemingly calmed. From nowhere, she tackled the contraption, and clambering on top of it, she screamed with a strangled sob, "There has to be some way to reverse this malevolent thing!!" She ripped off a panel at the top and pulled out a large tank.

Nick's eyes opened wide. "Jess! Be careful with that thing! The gas inside that is what turned Elizabeth into a pokemon! The tank itself isn't very thick!" He watched helplessly as Jess leaped from the top of the machine, thankfully landing on her feet.

"Then change it!" Jess yelled in his face, "Cure it!"

"It can't be cured! It isn't a virus; it is a synthetic gas that causes allergic reactions in people."

"I don't care if I have to swim across the ocean to Citadark Isle! You _will_ make Elizabeth human again!" She shoved the tank at him, but he refused to take it, and it fell to the ground. Nick backed away, but Elizabeth's mother picked the tank up deftly and fearlessly. She inspected it quickly, and looked back at Nick. "Let's try again. Use this to make our daughter human." She held out the tank, fire in her eyes.

"You've gone mad." Nick said, still backing slowly away.

Jess frowned, "I guess we'll do this the hard way." She angrily pushed the tank at him again, and again it fell. Jess picked it up, and Nick gasped. From the tank flowed a glowing orange gas. He ran over to a control panel, and locked down the lab, steel doors covering any and every possible exit, and felt a tearing in his elbow and he lay down in torment. Soon, after much pain and agonized screams, there lay a gallade and a delcatty in the place of the scientist and his wife, their new bodies obscured by the gas.

***

Congratulations to Kurstin for being the first one to notice a key point in the story. I hope I didn't make it too obvious. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been practically running in circles with things to do, and fighting off writer's block at swordpoint.

~YOSHIKIRB FTW!


	13. Ascent and Descent

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**13**

Elizabeth woke up in the morning in the pokémon center to the blasting music of an alarm clock turning on the radio.

"_Sometimes it's hard to know,  
Which way you're supposed to go.  
But deep inside, you know you're strong.  
If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong."_

"My EARS!" Elizabeth cried "They're BLEEDING!"

"_Stand Up!  
(Stand Up!)  
For what is right.  
Be brave!  
Get ready to fight._

"Make it stop! It's killing my disguised but still perfectly functioning ears!" Latias softly screamed.

"_Hold On!  
(Hold On!)  
We're friends for life.  
And if we come, together as one._

"I'll stop this thing if it kills me!" Elizabeth jumped onto the table where the alarm clock was placed. "**DIE!!**" She tackled the radio and crushed it against the wall.

The radio sputtered a little. _"Com-"_

"SHUT UP!!" She yelled at the object, and bit into it, and tore it into shreds.

Jon woke up at that moment. "Hey everybo-" he yawned, he saw Elizabeth. "What the…" He walked over to Elizabeth and what was formerly a radio. "Whoa… Hey Ellie." He put his hand forward to pet her. The eevee bristled and growled at him. He jerked back his hand, and Elizabeth dropped the radio. They stood looking at each other.

Elizabeth spoke first, and the conversation went in quick succession. "Oh my gosh, Jon, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Ellie, ohmygosh. What was that?"

"I don't know! I just thought… something. I'm sorry.

"Well… okay, okay it's okay."

"I don't understand why-"

"Hey look at the time!" Latias said, enthusiastically breaking them apart. "We ought to get going soon, we've got a long trek ahead of us."

Elizabeth and Jon stared at each other awkwardly. "…Yeah." they said together.

Latias changed form into Amy again. "Then let's get to it."

After a few minutes of preparation, and convincing the nurse that they were not who they were, they made it to route 207. They all walked in silence for a while, dodging away from phanphy that were all over the place.

One phanphy rolled in front of Elizabeth, who barked and scared it away. "I think I'm getting the hang of this body!" she remarked happily, trotting at Latias' heels, which now looked like the heels of Elizabeth Vance.

"Oh." Latias looked down worriedly.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, if you're getting the hang of being an eevee, then by definition, that means you are embracing your new self, thereby losing bits of humanity."

"Oh."

"Precisely."

They walked a few more steps when Elizabeth tried to change the subject. "What's with all the phanphy?"

Jon jumped into the conversation. "Must be a swarm. That is actually pretty inconvenient for us, but that also means that all the trainers will be trying to catch them instead of battling some guy with an eevee." The fox's ears stood up. "Oh, I thought you had gotten used to me saying that."

"She just got un-used to it. She's becoming more and more like an actual eevee." Latias whispered.

"Oh."

"That's what _I_ said!" Latias informed him.

Jon got a little mischievous grin. "Well, if you don't become yourself again, you'll still be my best friend. I could keep you as a pet if you'd like." he suggested.

"Don't say that! I won't stay like this for my whole life!"

"Kidding!" Jon said, flourishing his hands. "You can still have fun in a serious situation!"

"That wasn't fun! It…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off and she sniffed the air. "Berries!" she giggled excitedly, and ran off of the path.

Jon sighed and followed. Latias could hear him saying to himself while walking, "What has gotten into her? At least it's sort of the way we need to be going" She felt a tingling sensation in the back of her mind, but ignored it, catching up with Jon.

When the two came to where Latias felt Elizabeth was, they saw her standing on two legs, with her forepaws against a lum berry tree, with her tail wagging. "Food!" she tried jumping for the lum berries, but was too short to reach. Jon came over and picked one off of the tree and handed it to Elizabeth, who grabbed it and began nibbling. Jon sat down and tried to stroke her, but she bashed out at him with a bark. "MINE!" She stopped at the sound of her own voice. "…Jon? Wh- what happened?" He reached down to stroke her again, succeeding this time. The eevee melted under the comfortable feeling, but jerked up after about ten seconds. "No! Stop! I appreciate that you want to make me feel good, but it's making me act less human! I… I don't know. Let's just keep going. The sooner we meet the council, the better." Jon opened his, mouth to say something, but Elizabeth ignored him and walked in the direction that they had been going before. Latias saw the odd behavior, and felt another tingling, but heard Elizabeth, "Guys, come here!"

The two followed her, and stopped when they came to a large house. They walked up to door, and knocked. No one came. "I guess there's no one home." Jon shrugged. But at that time, Flashbolt and Ninetales burst from their pokéballs, and the door came open. The two pokémon ran inside. Jon and the group looked confused, but followed. They were startled to see Flashbolt lying down in a small bed that looked as though it had been made just for him. And Ninetales was sitting in front of a framed picture of a young woman that looked about 23. She looked about 6'2'' and had smooth skin, blonde hair, and soft emerald eyes. A tear welled in the pokémon's eye. "I know you… but why?" she whispered.

Jon was more impressed at the technology and furniture of the house. "Wow! This person had everything! This gear is amazing! I doubt even your dad would have some of this stuff, Ellie!" Sure enough, there were little gizmos in several spots around the odd house. "And this furniture looks like it must cost a fortune! And there's four floors of this stuff!" He pointed to a tall staircase that went up three floors.

Elizabeth walked up to his and tugged on his pant leg with her mouth. "Um Jon? This is all fine and dandy, but I'm still a pokémon! Now let's go!" Jon agreed, and called for Flashbolt and Ninetales, but Ninetales was glued to the picture. "I don't think that she'll be too much trouble, and we can always come back for her later." Elizabeth told Jon. They went outside.

"Hmm, well this is convenient." Latias stated. "This house is right at the base of Mt. Coronet." And truly, right behind the house was a seemingly endless tower of stone.

"Man, this would take forever to climb." Jon declared. "I think it would be stupid of us if we didn't just fly up."

"But we can't. Remember what Flashbolt-" Elizabeth started

"Actually," Flashbolt interrupted her, "I never said anything about not being able to fly to the top of the mountain itself, just not to the hall of origin."

"Oh, okay, I'm not complaining then."

Jon sent out Togekiss and Tropius. "Okay, take us to the top of the mountain, but make sure not to go any further." Jon commanded. Flashbolt climbed onto Togekiss, and Jon sat on Tropius' back.

"Elizabeth," Latias said, back in her normal form, sitting on the ground, "It would be my pleasure." she winked.

Elizabeth was surprised at the offer. "Oh! Well… okay." She hopped onto the legendary's back. They all ascended the mountain at a steady pace. "Hey Latias, I'm losing some memories and becoming more like an eevee, but you said that would take about a year. What's up?"

"Oh… Did I say a year? Oops… I meant a week…"

"A WEEK!?"

"Kidding!"

Elizabeth felt a growl in her throat, but stopped herself. "… Don't do that."

"Party pooper." Latias giggled.

Before too long, they reached the top. Then the tingling feeling returned to Latias, but this time feeling more like a painful jab. Jon did not notice this. "So Ellie, are you ready to be human again?" But he was horrified at the response she gave.

She said one word. "Eevee!"

***


	14. The Last Meeting

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**14**

Elizabeth at what had just come out of her eevee mouth. She tried saying something again "Eev? Vee vee eevee!!"

Jon looked at Latias, who translated, despite the pain she was feeling. "It's mostly what you'd expect, she's confused and scared that she can't speak, and she said something very unladylike."

Flashbolt ran over to her, "Elizabeth! Are you alright?"

"No you idiot, I'm not alright! I can't flippin' talk!"

Flashbolt shook his head sadly. "Just like before."

Elizabeth walked over to Jon. "Jon, I think we should get to the council, like, now."

Her friend leaned over sadly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Just nod yes or no. Do you know why this is happening?" Elizabeth hastily shook her head, and then jerked it sideways, indicating the end of the spear pillar. "Do you want to go to the council?" The eevee nodded vigorously, and she ran forward until she reached a large tile with a bar on it. Jon followed her until he saw the tile too. "I guess this is where I play a little tune." He pulled out an odd object that resembled an ocarina and looked like it was azure, but was a bit darker in actuality. "So, what exactly am I supposed to play?" He turned to Latias, who was on the ground, clutching her head in pain.

"Latias!" Elizabeth cried, and tried to run over to her, but after a few steps, a golden light covered Latias, the dissipated.

Latias gasped. "Thank you, recover." she said to herself. "Someone is exerting massive amounts of psychic energy somewhere around here. It was penetrating the shield that I always keep around me to keep anybody from reading my mind or things of that nature."

"Could it have been someone from the council?" Elizabeth asked in the pokémon language.

"That is possible, but I don't know why. Although, I don't think the energy was directed at me."

"Okay," Jon interrupted, "I can't understand a word that Ellie is saying, so this conversation seems pretty one-sided to me, but I _do_ know that we should get to the council right about now. So Latias, what am I supposed to play, 'Turkey in the Straw'?"

"I think you just blow into it."

"Uhh, okay." He blew into the brandeis blue flute, and the sound echoed beautifully around the spear pillar. Then, Suicune majestically jumped down from a glass platform that was hovering thirty feet above them.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked casually.

"We want to meet the council." Jon replied.

"May I see your flute?" Jon held the instrument in front of the pokémon. "Tsk, tsk. I'm afraid the g color coordinate is off by 15. This is clearly brandeis blue, and I'm afraid we only accept azure. So sorry."

"But my best friend is an eevee! She can't even speak human language anymore!"

"Does that _look_ like it's my problem?" He leaped back up to the levitating platform.

Latias flew over to where Jon was standing. "Helloooo, you have a legendary pokémon _with_ you." She leaned her head back to shout, "Hey Suicune! It's me, Latias! Let us in!" Suicune leapt down again.

"You have to tell me the password first."

"That's what she said." Flashbolt muttered.

"Shut up, just let us in." Latias answered, ignoring Flashbolt's remark.

"Fine." A glowing stairway appeared! The companions… and Suicune, climbed said staircase up to the council of legends. Jon and Elizabeth were amazed at the great gathering of almost every legendary pokémon from Articuno to Arceus in one place, in full knowledge that they each could kill them in a blink of an eye if the temptation should arise. But Flashbolt, Latias, and Suicune waltzed, looking almost bored, like it was an everyday affair.

"Um, Flashbolt?"Elizabeth whispered to him. "Don't most of these guys hate the air you breathe?"

The jolteon cringed, "Except maybe Phione and Darkrai, yes. Phione hadn't been born yet, and Darkrai might not be mad because we used to get into trouble as friends, and because he actually killed me the last time we met, but that's another story. But you're right, perhaps stutting in here like that wasn't the best idea." They snuck back to where Jon was.

"We all know why you're here," Dialga said to the group, "And for interesting things such as transformation, you'll have to talk with our two co-presidents."

"Two?" Elizabeth questioned "I though Mew was the sole leader."

Mew floated toward them. "Well, I was." he chuckled, "Then Mr. 'Creator of the Universe' had to wake up from his not-so eternal slumber."

"Now Mew, this is no laughing matter. We need to discuss this girl's problem with her." Arceus said as he stepped out from behind Groudon and Ho-oh, towering above the travellers.

"Well, if you know why we're here like Dialga says, then you know that in return for Latias I'd like to be human again." Elizabeth requested timidly, still speaking as an eevee.

"Yes, we know that, but I don't think you know how much power is needed to undergo such a feat. Now you have an important choice to make. Uxie?"

Uxie floated forward and created a window of energy. An image appeared on it, showing a gallade and a delcatty confusedly wandering in a small room with no visible exits, illuminated only by luminescent orange fumes that were hovering in many places in the room.

Elizabeth was puzzled, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Look closer." Arceus instructed.

Elizabeth did so, though not knowing why. She caught her breath _No…_ she mentally gasped. _No, it can't be. That gas…_ images flashed rapidly through her mind, of a machine, and and a tingly gas… and so much pain. Her breath was heavy and uneasy now. "Is that…" she started and looked up at Uxie, "my parents?"

"Yes." the knowledge pokémon nodded solemnly. "They were transformed last night, after your mother tried to force your father to alter the gas's structure in hopes of changing you back."

Elizabeth fell to a sitting position, quietly weeping. "No… no…" she would repeat to herself.

Arceus continued what Uxie had begun. "Part of us pities you all, but we can't change you all back. Not only would it not be practical for us, and I doubt all of us share thoughts of sympathy, but we are physically unable to.

"The mass that is taken away during a transformation is vaporized, and the vapors are neutralized by the gas. We cannot change back a pokémon unless we find extra mass to add to the body. That gas is not an original creation, a copy, rather, so we have encountered it before."

"What happened last time?" Jon inquired.

"Terrible things, but that is not important right now. It is imperative that the mass that is used is that of flesh, so we… Latias, are you alright?"

The painful feeling had returned to Latias and she was clutching her head. At the same time, Elizabeth had fear in her eyes, as though the realization that she was in the presence of 32 of the most powerful pokémon in existence hit her in full, and she quietly backed away, not thinking of all the trouble it had taken her to get there. She might have ended up slipping away from the entire council unnoticed if she had not backed into Jon. He looked down at her, noting that she was trembling.

"Elizabeth, you okay? You don't look so hot." He bent down to pick up his friend, but she barked in surprise and ran to Flashbolt, hiding behind his legs.

"Wh- who is that human?" she asked Flashbolt.

"What?" he answered, "Do you not remember? He is the one that you told your secret to, and probably the only reason we got this far."

"What secret?" she cocked her head.

"That…" he thought for a moment, "What is your father's name?"

"Umm, Papa?" Elizabeth unsurely answered. "Are you him?"

Flashbolt was dumbfounded. _Surely it didn't happen this fast before! Either she's faking, or my memory fails me. Unless…_ He understood, and ran over to Latias, in knowledge that she was the only one that could prove his theory correct and didn't want to murder him.

Unfortunately, she was still struggling with an unknown jabbing in her head. But then suddenly, the agony left her as quickly as it had come. She used recover again, and at the same time, Elizabeth painfully whimpered, "Help me…" but then became clueless again.

Flashbolt wasted no time in giving her his message. "Latias, Elizabeth has completely forgotten who she is! And I know that the only-"

"I know, I figured it out too." she interrupted. "Mew?" she said, turning to the aforementioned pokémon, "Where is Latios I this meeting?"

Mew looked around at the pokémon, "I don't know. I would have thought he would have been on the front lines due to his relations with you."

Latias sighed, "That's what I thought." She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were glowing with a slight blue tint to their usual gold. "Latios!" she called out to the air, "I may not be a lucario, but you can't hide your aura from me! Come out here and give back what you have taken!" After several seconds, a blue dragon seemed to materialize from the air.

"Well, here I am." he snorted.

"Give Elizabeth her memories back." Latias demanded. "Do it or so help me I will hold a grudge on you triple what I have on Flashbolt! No offence, Flashbolt." The jolteon shrugged.

"How do you know that her life will improve with human thoughts? I believe you were the one that-"

"Do it." she growled.

"Fine." Reluctantly he submitted. His eyes glowed and a light shone brightly around Elizabeth. She made a small grunt of pain before the light disappeared.

"What happened?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Elizabeth!" Jon cried, "I could understand that!"

"I don't… what? Why wouldn't you?"

"Do you not remember?" Flashbolt asked her.

"I don't know what you all are talking about, so, no."

"Latios here was taking Elizabeth's memories and twisting them around so that they seemed as though you were an eevee your whole life." Latias explained to Elizabeth and the council. "He almost got to the point of no return, but he was going quickly enough that the extra psychic was going through my shield, and so I figured it out. Elizabeth, he was forcing you into an eevee."

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb jolteon." Latios grumbled.

"Okay now, let's get back to business." Arceus suggested, as though the incident with Latios wasn't very important. "So anyway, we need flesh, and so we could do something like mass murder 500 rattata, which we aren't really going to do, or we could change larger pokémon or humans into something smaller, and use that. But still, transforming three will be a difficult-"

"What? Three?" Elizabeth interrupted, "Who are the other two?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry to have to tell you this," Jon explained sadly, "But apparently, your parents were transformed last night."

"But… you mean-"

"A delcatty and a gallade."

"No… No no NO! This, this can't be happening…" she howled.

"Well, if you feel that way, then the best thing to do is to let us help." Mew said impatiently. "Now, how will we do this?"

"I'll do it." Jon announced, stepping forward.

"Jon, no, don't." Elizabeth pleaded, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. You want to be a human, and I don't care what species I am. This is the best way."

"I'll help too." An unknown voice said, and a figure climbed over the stairs, revealing herself to be Ninetales.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Mew questioned urgently.

"You know her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Er, not _really_, um uh, sort of…" Mew stuttered.

"Well I remember you, _all_ of you, including Flashbolt. And I remember myself. I am the scientist Kate Haven."

"How do you know that? How does she know that?" Mew asked to nobody in particular.

"I was staring at a picture of my former self, before my discovery that turned me into a vulpix, and before you all evolved me and wiped my memory. I felt a memory in the back of my mind trying to dig its way out. At that time, several bursts of psychic energy were sent out, and my sixth tail used the energy and inadvertently used it to fuel the memory. Once that one memory was back, it was as though a stopper had been taken out of a bottle and all the memories came flooding back to me. Including those of you, Flashbolt, and I missed you."

"What? How do you two know each other, 'cause now I'm even more curious than I was before." Elizabeth asked the two canines.

"Well, you see," Flashbolt started, almost blushing.

"Oh, don't listen to him; he won't give the real truth." Kate laughed, "When I was human, I had an eevee as a pet, and one day, he came inside glowing with a greenish stone in his mouth, and before I knew it, he was a jolteon. After a few days, I came home from the store in Oreburgh, and he was gone! I didn't see him again until _after_ my transformation. Then he just came out of nowhere and told me his name and that I could be human again if I went to the top of the mountain.

"So I followed his instructions, but right before I made it to the top, he told me to go back, and that they wouldn't help. I had already come that far, with nine-inch legs, mind you," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "So I wasn't about to turn back. But the last thing I remember before becoming a full pokémon is Flashbolt whooping legendaries. But I want to help _you_ Elizabeth." She turned to the council, "I'm larger than a normal ninetales, and most humans. If you change me into a human, the leftover can be used to help Ellie or her family."

"Okay. But after the transfer, you must release Latias." Arceus said

"Hey, I'll be a pokémon after the transfer, so I don't think that having a pokémon team would really be necessary." Jon reminded them.

"Touché."

"No Jon!" Elizabeth stamped her paw demandingly, "I won't let _you_ be a pokémon while _I_ live out my life. I just won't!"

"Elizabeth, we came all the way to the other side of the world for you to be human, and I'll carry that out."

"Jon, you don't understand. We can't be different species."

"Why?"

Elizabeth didn't answer at first. She took a deep breath, "… Because… I think I love you." No one talked for a long time. Elizabeth finally broke the silence, "And, I would rather have my parents human than myself. But I can't have both. And no matter what happens, I don't want to forget, not again."

"Elizabeth…" Jon started, "… I'm not sure what I should say. But… I think… I think I love you too…" They stood, staring into each other's eyes, one pair tall and brown, the other human dark hazel.

"Well then, if that's the case, I still have an idea!" Mewtwo said overly excited, effectively ruining the moment. "Told you this would work." he sneered at Latias. "I have a plan that would get that ninetales and your parents back to humanity, and let you and Jon stay together like the little lovebirds I knew you were all along."

"I knew it before you!" Mesprit said indignantly, "It's my specialty. And you two are soooo meant for each other! It's just soooo romantic! 3

"What's your great plan Mewtwo?" Jon asked the pokémon.

"Oh, if I tell you, you might not agree."

"Tell us." Jon demanded flatly.

"Okay, fine. So, we change you into an eevee, and keep your little lass over that like that too. Then we make Kate a human, and use yours and her masses to make the parental people human. And I suppose that if you promise not to tell anyone who you are unless it's an emergency, we won't wipe your minds, although that would be a lot more fun."

"Hmm!" Mew said, impressed, "When did you get to be such a diplomat?"

"I guess that was part of the genes that got passed on."

"Okay, but I'd like it if you let Flashbolt back into the council on occasion." Elizabeth suggested. There were grumbles and shouts throughout the council, until Darkrai, came forward.

"I would imagine that after thirteen years of banishment and the experience of a Dialga punishment," he shuddered, "he will have learned his lesson. And I'm not just saying that because I think the meetings without him have been as dull as ditchwater."

Cresselia also floated forward. "For once, I agree with Darkrai. I'm doubtful that Flashbolt would do anything as stupid as attacking us again, and even though he did attack, he ended up being right about Kate."

"All in favor say aye." Acreus addressed the council, "All opposed say no." The only pokémon to vote against the motion were Manaphy and Lugia. "Motion carried." He turned to the group from Lillycove City. "Okay, are you sure you want to do this? Just remember, once this is done, there's no going back. You will also have to stay within a boundary, just so we can make sure our existence is safe."

"I live at the base of the mountain. You two can stay with me." Kate happily offered, and was met with nods from Jon and Elizabeth.

"Okay then, if you're sure, then let us proceed." Mew said, and the legends came and formed a ring around Kate, Elizabeth, and Jon. An eerie light glowed everywhere inside the circle.

"This… will be an interesting experience." Jon muttered.

"My eevee ears heard that, Jon. And just so you know, from experience I know that this is going to hurt. _A lot_." Elizabeth warned him.

The glowing got brighter and brighter, and, ah, why not, brighter. There was a shout that echoed from the mountain peak.

And then…

It was finished.

***

"Haha! Die, writer's block!" (Stabs writer's block with sword)


	15. Epilogue: And so ends Elizabeth's tale

**Eelizabeth's Tale**

**Epilogue**

Jon awoke lying on the floor of an odd house. He was aching and dizzy, so he groaned, although it came out sounding more like a whimper. Ignoring this, he mumbled to himself, "Whew… that was _some _party last night." He rubbed his forehead with his "hand" to help with the headache he had, but stopped as soon as he felt hair all over his face. He opened his eyes, "Gyaaaah!" He saw his entire body was covered with brown fur.

"Quiet, I'm tryin' to sleep…" grumbled Elizabeth, who was lying next to him. "So you're an eevee… get used to it…" Then it was like a lightning cutting through the barrier around his memories. He remembered what had taken place at the council.

"Oh yeah…" he turned to Elizabeth, who was now fully awake. "How long was I out?"

"Aahhhhh-bout 22 hours." She yawned.

"Twenty-two _what_?! What happened?"

"Well, after you were transformed, you and Ninet- I mean, Kate, were conked out, so we just crushed Latias's and Flashbolt's pokéballs against a rock. Then they told us all the rules, 'don't leave this area, don't tell people about us' blah blah blah, and they said that if we followed the rules that we would get to keep our memories. After that, several of them escorted us down here to Kate's house.

"Kate came to after about nine hours ago, and we released all your pokémon, but they agreed to stay here. They're all in the backyard. You can visit with them later, but I suggest that you take some time to learn to walk on your new legs. It's kind of odd, but it comes naturally after a while."

Jon rolled over on his belly and pushed with his forelegs to get into a pushup position, and tried to get on all fours, but his hind legs slipped out from under him. "This might be harder than I thought." he said, trying to ignore Elizabeth stifling a laugh.

"Pff, that's nothing! I have to go from four to two!" Jon turned around to see a young woman stumbling toward them. "I'm afraid we haven't properly met. Hi, I'm Kate Haven, a.k.a. Ninetales. And you, Jon, make a cute little eevee."

Jon tried to hide the skin beneath the fur on his face that was flushing beet red. "Oh, h- hello. The tables sure have turned."

"I'll say. The only constant is your little sweetie vixen Elizabeth." she giggled. Now both eevees were red. "Anyway, I know what you're feeling now that you're a pokémon, and I just want you both to know that I'm here to help with whatever it is you need." She smiled softly. "Now you keep on with your walking and I'll keep on with mine."

After about ten minutes, Jon was easily able to walk and run. "I got it in five minutes, so I still have the time to beat!" Elizabeth bragged.

"Ellie, if you keep bragging, I'll take your tail and make you eat it!" Jon joked, his own tail wagging furiously.

"Well you'll have to catch me first!" She sped off through an open door.

Jon sighed. "I gotta' catch 'em all… Hmm, that sounds like it could be a slogan for something." And he zoomed after Elizabeth, finding himself outside, surrounded by his former team, minus Latias and Ninetales of course, but plus all the other pokémon that he had caught but not brought along, such as ditto and a blaziken, among others. They all were so big now. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know." acknowledged Elizabeth, who had come back and sat down next to him. "Everything is so big, I feel so weak."

"So this is what a pokémon feels." Jon said in awe. "I feel so… carefree."

"I know!" Elizabeth laughed in agreement. She ran around a little and playfully chased her tail, which was wagging, now on purpose. "I'm so free! It's like I had a big weight taken from me now that I'm not struggling to change back. And now you're here too." she smiled. "I guess it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least, as long as my big strong eevee Jon is next to me."

"Oh, but I won't always be here." he said sadly. "I might be…" he used dig and burrowed underground, "Right here!" he barked as he popped up from the ground right behind her, causing her to jump.

"DINNER!" Kate shouted from inside. All the regular pokémon ran over to where there was a large trough full of pokémon food, while Jon and Elizabeth calmly walked inside to a table. Elizabeth got there, but Jon was stopped by Kate. "Hold on there, Jon. You are covered in dirt, go clean up. The bathroom's that way." She pointed to a door on the left side of a hallway.

Jon walked in and was immediately picked up by mechanical arms and set down in a bathtub, where he was doused with soapy water, and then with water. Then a large hairdryer emerged from a previously invisible compartment in the wall, turned on high, and within a few minute's time, he was totally dry, although his fur was puffed up around him. Another mechanical arm reached down and combed the fur flat. He walked out of the odd bathroom totally clean.

He walked over to a large table and jumped from a chair onto it. "Wow Kate. Your house really is smart. After that weird shower, I feel like a completely different pers- er, eevee." he said to Kate, who was putting plates of spaghetti and lum berries in front of three different spots at the table.

"Thanks." she smiled "A lot of this stuff was originally designed for Flashbolt when he was an eevee, so it should work perfectly for you and Ellie." They all glanced at the food they were given. "I made this just for irony's sake. I do believe it was the last meal you all had before you left. The lum berries are just because I grow them. And I hear that you two eat heartily."

Elizabeth hit herself on the head with her paw. "Ohmygosh. I forgot to tell mom and dad! Wow, déjà vu."

"You can do that _after_ we eat." Jon declared.

"I have a picture phone that you can use." Kate suggested.

"Okay, seriously, can we eat first?"

"Oh Jon, always the voice of reason." Elizabeth joked, "But I submit, we may partake in the consumption of food."

After they took part in the consumption of food, Kate showed where she had self-installed a telecommunications device. Elizabeth told her her phone number to the business teleconferencing machine her father had been given by the Devon Corporation, and she typed it into the keypad.

A frazzled, tearstained face appeared on the screen. _"Hello?"_ the woman said hoarsely.

"Um, hi."

The woman jumped when she heard and saw the eevee talk. But then she leaned into the phone and squinted at the on-screen figure. She gasped. _"Elizabeth? Is that you?"_ she asked hopefully.

"Hi Mom."

"_Oh! Oh, Elizabeth, you're okay!"_ She turned away from the screen. _"Nick, dear, come quick!"_ Elizabeth's father soon appeared on screen.

"_Elizabeth! Is it really you? I'm so sorry! I never meant for my machine to do this. I understand if you don't forgive me-"_

"Dad, please, it's okay. I'm an eevee now, and I can live with it. Er, you remember Jon, don't you?"

"_Oh yes, we remember him."_ Jess said crossly, _"he was the one that stole you from home where we could change you back."_

"Hey!" Jon walked on to the screen. "I did not! She called me and came completely willingly!"

Their eyes widened at the sight of another eevee. _"Is that Jon?" _Nick inquired.

"Yes. We both gave up humanity to give you yours. The least you could do is act civil to the per- uh, pokémon, that gave you your lives back."

"_So, you're both little eevees and you're all alone?" _Jess said skeptically.

"Nope, that's where I come in. Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Vance. I'm Kate Haven." Kate replied as she smiled and winked at the screen.

"_Kate Haven?"_ Nick asked, _"But you dropped off of the face of the planet forty years ago."_

"Yeah, she was in kind of a predicament-"

"I was a pokémon." Kate interrupted Jon.

"_Oh, well… That makes about as much sense as everything else that's going on."_ he shrugged.

"_Honey, please come home and let us help you."_ Jess pleaded. _"I mean, we love you, Elizabeth, but an eevee cannot be a daughter."_ Elizabeth shuddered, remembering that last time she heard that. But almost everything that had happened in that dream so long ago had come true.

"Mom, Dad, please. I know this is hard for you, but Jon and I are enjoying our new life together-"

"_Together?!" _her parents shouted in unison.

"Oh… I really didn't mean to say that. No, it doesn't matter. Please, just let us live in peace. We're… happy, with this. I wanted you to be human more than me, and I really would prefer you be gracious instead of trying to bite our heads off."

"_Are you sure this is what you really want? If it is… then I trust you."_ Nick declared.

"Really? Oh thank you so much daddy!" Elizabeth yipped, and she ran up to the screen and licked where her father's face was affectionately. He smiled at the cute activity.

However, Elizabeth's mother was a bit sterner about things._ "No, I will not let you stay there, halfway around the world, as an eevee, in love, being taken care of by someone I've never met!"_

Nick turned to his wife. _"Jess, dear, let her be. She already told us that she's happy with her new life, and we should respect that. Besides, even if she were to come back, I've already told you a thousand times that I can't change her back!"_

"Please Mom, it would mean the world to me." Elizabeth pleaded. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaassse?" Her eyes got bigger and glistened sadly.

Jess did not say anything for a long time. _"… F- fine. If that's really what you feel. Just remember, no matter what, we love you."_

Elizabeth smiled sweetly. "Thank you Mom. I love you too. I do have a request, though."

"_What is it dear? Do you want us to send you something?"_ Nick asked.

"No, nothing like that. Just… find some way to dispose that gas. It's nothing but trouble."

"_Of course."_

"Well, goodbye." Elizabeth waved goodbye with one of her forepaws, and Kate turned off the phone.

"Wow. Do you know charm or something, 'cause those puppy eyes of yours have really gotten you far." Jon admired.

"I don't know, but at least that phone call was less tragic than the last one I made."

***

**FIVE HOURS LATER…**

It was about an hour after they had all gone to bed. Jon insisted on going to bed early, stating that "being an eevee was hard work". Kate gave him a small lecture on how she had been a pokémon for forty years and had never complained, but she was ignored, and Jon was asleep before his head ever hit the pillow. However, Kate and Elizabeth stayed awake, having a lot on their minds. Not that Jon didn't, he just didn't think it was necessary to dwell on his thoughts when he was a tired puppy.

"It still amazes me that I came all this way to be human," Elizabeth started, laying on her side as not to lie on her tail, while Kate stared at the ceiling, glad not to have nine tails not to lie on, "and yet I'm sure that this life will be happier and, frankly, probably more interesting, than I would have if I had gotten my wish. I guess I'm glad Jirachi wasn't paying too close attention to me, eh Kate?"

"Elizabeth, I may look like I'm in my twenties, but Ninetales have ten times the life expectancy of humans, so forty Ninetales years of aging only equal a few years for a human. And in those forty years of possessing psychic power in seven of my nine tails, I've learned that the council really doesn't do much, unless it's drastic enough to be considered nothing short of a miracle, or gradual enough that no one notices.

"Other than those instances, which are few and far between, things just happen. I think everything happens for a reason, but I don't think anyone knows what that is. Perhaps it was fate for you and Jon to be eevees. No matter what, I don't think the universe is done with you two yet. Pokémon-turned humans tend to usually end up doing something important."

"Maybe," Elizabeth thought out loud, "but right now I'm just happy, and hopefully, _fate_ will keep it that way, 'cause so far on this journey, fate's done nothing but bite me in the butt. I'd like to stay for a while before fate knocks on the door."

"And so ends Elizabeth's tale."

"Yup. But I can't help but think we forgot something…"

***

Amy was lost somewhere in the Eterna Forest. "Hello?" she shouted, "Jon! Elizabeth! I want some answers! This is where your note said to meet you!"

***

"Ah, it's probably nothing." Kate decided.

"Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth, you little eevee."

"And don't you forget it!" Elizabeth laughed. And in her mind, she was not stressed, she only heard one thing; _And so ends Elizabeth's tale… Thank Mew._

_***The End… and stuff.***_


End file.
